Animal spirit boys
by fate in the star
Summary: The boys are animal like spirit and they need 4 regale human girls as there keepers to keep there powers and posinaltys  in check in the really world but when 4 evil anime spirit boys find out who the keeps are they try to take them for there own or kill
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Animals**

**Fate in the star: yeah new story. hope you like it. **

**I do not own yugioh 5d's but i own my oc and the plot.**

**New school year, new boys in school, same old problems**

"Great here starts yet another boring school year." A girl with short ruby red hair whined to her three friends.

"Come on Via, it not going to be that bad." Aki told her.

"Yeah, we could have lots of fun." Carly stated backing up her other friend Aki.

"Yeah like the last 2 years of high school went." a sarcastic voice coming from the other girl named Misty. The 4 girls walked in maroon uniforms with black skirts all wearing a different chocker necklace Via had a crow charm, Aki a wolf, Carly a lynx, and Misty had an arctic fox. All tie around there necks.

"Well let's get this first day over with." Vie stated as they walked into the Domino High School.

"Hey! We all got the same classes." Carly shrieked.

"Ok so maybe this year's turning out to be not so bad." Misty replied as they walked to their first period together.

They were sitting in the back of the class, waiting for their first class to start. Misty and Via sat together and Carly and Aki sat together. The desks tables sat two. There were two open ones in front of them. The teacher walked in with 4 guys behind him.

"We have new students starting in this school today." He introduces.

"This is Kalin, Yusei, Jack and Crow; he pointed to the boys "please sit down in the open seats in the back."

"um teach?" the one named Crow asked.

"What is it?"

"Well sir we don't have are books yet" Kalin informed the teacher.

"Fine. Via moved ahead and share with Crow, Kalin sit with Misty, Aki move up and sit with Yusei and Jack sit with Carly." The teacher informed the teens.

The girls looked at each other. Via and Aki moved, but was not too happy about it.

**Crow and Via. via pov**

"So what your name cutey" he smirked at me as he sat down.

"Well first don't call me cutey my name is Via, and Second don't talk to me." I snapped.

"Wow feisty," as he pulled the book closer to him. I slapped my hand down to stop the book. He smirked at me I glared at him. His Grey eyes stared into my silver one, A smiled played on his face. "I like you necklace." he fingered the charm. "A crow fitting is it not." I turned away a blush formed on my face I heard him chuckle.

"Creep." I mumble and tried to make it through the class.

**Kalin and Misty. Misty pov**

"So what chapter are we on?" he smirk playing with the pages of my book. I pushed the book to him.

"Why don't you look?" I snapped.

"Well aren't you a fox's." he stated. I turned to slap him. He caught my hand and fingered my charm. "Guess I'm right." His golden eyes seeing throw my blue ones. I ripped my hand out of his and grabbed my book back.

"Jerk" I whispered but my face was a tad pink.

**Yusei and Aki. Aki pov**.

"Here." I stated and pushed the book closer to the mild.

"Thanks" he smile at me his sapphire eyes shined as he fingered my wolf charm.

"It beautiful." he stated. Make me blush.

"Thanks." I turned away from him.

"What just happened?" I whispered .

**Carly and jack. Carly pov**

He was just sitting there staring at me, his amethyst eyes staring at my blue grey ones. It looked like he could read my soul. He was making my heart skip some beats he came and touched my charm of the lynx.

"It suits you." he whispered. I blush and turned away.

"Thanks." I stated and went back on taking notes.

**No pov**

As soon as class was over, the girls hurried up and packed their stuff and left the room and went at their lockers.

"Ok anyone find them." Aki started.

"Creeps, jerks, hot, weird, nice" Via listed.

"Wow Via got anymore." Misty giggled.

"Yep, I do have more." she giggled also.

"What Via, Talking about little old me?" A voice came from behind, she turned around.

"You wish, and I told you not to talk to me." Via snapped at Crow.

" Well that not what I head." He chuckled, "you called me hot." Vie was about to punch him. But Aki step in.

"I don't care what you think you heard, and it rude to eavesdrop." Aki stated.

"Well it also rude to leave without saying good bye, and when you are show us around." replied Yusei.

"We never said we show you around, nor did we need to say good bye to you boys." Misty snapped.

"But it was obligated because we're new, and you girls seemed to know your way around." Kalin slyly stated.

"You guys got that from history class." Carly frowned.

"It because you are the only ones we know." Jack told to her.

**Via pov**

It was lunch time and I hate to say it but those boys are in every single class we have and we have to show them around and they're starting to grow on us.

"So where do you girls sit." Kalin asked as we got our lunch.

"We usually eat out side on nice days." Carly told them.

"Wow, it such a nice day, Blue sky, it fill so nice" I was happy I didn't care if I sounded weird.

"Sound like you like the outdoors." Crow stated sitting beside me.

"yeah." I was in a good mood and so were the other girl that no matter what these boy ask or said would damper are sprits. But it wasn't to stay soon Alex and her drones came to us.

"Those are our sets." Her snotty voice went.

"We were her first, Alex so back off" Misty stood up and told her.

"Like I care who was first. I want to sit here, with you hot looking new friends you have." She pushed Misty to the side.

"Alex, sat down knocking Aki and Carly tray down to the ground and her 3 drones followed. By the look of it the boys were getting angry.

"Well sorry, whatever the hell your name was, but we were here first and I would like it if you apologize to Misty, Aki, and Carly, for what you did." Kalin growled.

"Fine I apologize to them for being total freak and worthless beings." Was her snotty replay but before the boys could act.

"Well then I'm sorry about this." as I dumped my whole lunch on her "oh I think you be thirst too don't you." and dump the bottle of water that I had on top of her head. Everyone was laughing in our group. Well in tell the teacher walk up to us. "Oh shit"

"Via, detentions after school today."

"Yes Mrs. Williams" I replied but it got worst, Alex was in tears.

"Mrs. Williams it was all the girls fault they dumped my lunch, called me names, told me to move, and now…. Now. She just had to dump everything on me, they are so mean to me.. me …me. I don't think I can go to this school anymore if they keep on doing this like last year." The teacher sighed.

"Misty , Aki, Carly detentions today as well."

"Mrs. Williams they didn't do anything it was."

"that enough Via, I heard what I need to." she stated.

"Teach you got it all wrong." Crow try to defend us.

"I don't think I do, Alex is not a liar." she stated and tried to walk off

"But she is, she insulted the girls, she should get." the other three tried as well.

"I said that is enough, I heard what I wanted to hear. See all you girls in detentions." Mrs. Williams walked off. We sighed and sat down.

" I think it a new recorded, me getting you in detentions. I think this is going to be a fun year again, don't you" she smirks and ran off.

"Let me guess this happens a lot." Jack had to speak

"What gave you that idea?" Misty said sarcastically.

"I can't believe that teacher fell for that." Yusei stated.

"Yep, so dose every other teacher in this school." Carly informed them.

Soon the bell rang, class was about to start we grabbed our stuff and head off to the next class.

**Fate in the star: hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	2. New house guests

**Fate in the star: Hi ya how is everyone doing. Ok I really didn't introduced myself last chap. So hi my name is Fate in the star this is my 3****rd**** story. Those that read my first story "Meeting Kat" and it squeal "you don't remember me" that is still going on. I thank you for reading this one as well. Those who haven't, if you want to go check out Meeting Kat go ahead. Ok this is an AU and a little different then what I written so far but hopeful you enjoy it. Ok I rambled enough so I don't own yugioh 5d's at all but I do own my oc's Via and the plot. ok on with the story.**

**New House Guests**

**Detention no pov**

"So Misty, think this day is still going to be great?" Via sarcastically asked.

"Hey if you didn't dump your lunch on her we wouldn't be here!" She retaliated.

"No, she probably would have found another way." Aki sighed. That had made the others two stop bickering. Silent's fell in the room.

"It is just going to be the same as last year." Carly stated rather then asked, soon silent fell again.

"Ok change of subject is in order." Via voice knocked everyone out of their thoughts and smiled.

"Ok Via what should we talk about?" Aki smiled.

"Well dear Aik, What was new this school year then the last." She slyly asked.

"4 guy that apparently like us." Misty entered the conversation.

"Yeah but it seams weird." Carly added.

"I know." Aik piped back up.

"It like I know him." The 4 girls stated in unison. The stared at each other shocked at what the other said. They were fingering their charms.

"So, have we met them before?" Carly broke the silents yet again.

"I don't know, but I think we would have remembered them." Misty answered.

"And they didn't know our names so I highly doubt it." Aki added.

"Ladies detention over, I hope you learned a lessons, and don't forces my hand again. Start this year a new, by staying out of trouble."

"Yes Mrs. Williams." the girls replied and picked up their stuff and headed home. The 4 girls didn't have parents; they grow up in a foster home together with a care taker or now legal guardian of the girls Zora. She may be tough but she was a sweet lady.

"Zora were sorry we got.." Aki tried to yell out as they entered the house.

"Detention I know." Zora finished, walking up to the girls. "Very well but please try to stay out of trouble." She scolded them and went to leave but turned around again. "oh Via and Aik you two had to move into Misty and Carly's room we got new people and left it at that.

**In the girls Room**

"So when do we meet these new kids?" Carly wondered.

"But don't you find it strange?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, we get new kids in class, now we have new kids here?" Misty stated out loud she was in deep thought.

"Well, hopeful they are not annoying like.." Via began. Hands circled around her waist.

"But I thought you liked me?" a teasing voice asked. The voice startled Via making her lose balance as the voice still had their arms around her pulled her so she land on top. She looked to see who it was.

"Crow! What the hell are you doing here?" Via shot up as fast as she can. A blush played on her faces.

"So where were we?" Kalin swiftly asked to avoid tensions.

"I am about to"

"Enough Via." Aki told her. Misty gracefully moved to the guys.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked mostly at Kalin.

"We moved here, are school closed, and our foster mother Martha told us she had a friend that took care of kids. So she contacted her, and here we are." Kalin smiled hoping the explanation worked. As Misty rose an eyebrow.

"Alright" she stated walking back to her friends. Soon a parent figure that was not notices walked away from the door.

**BOY ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT**

"They sure have grown." Kalin chuckled.

"Kalin we were all 7 years old when we first meet." Yusei looked at his ice blue hair friend.

"And another thing they don't remember us." Jack emerges from leaning on the wall.

"Well only because Martha had to take their memory away, of us and their promise." Crow chirped in. They didn't notices a figure walk in.

"Listen." Zora stated making the boys jump. "I don't know why you here, you're not supposed to be. But I gave my word to Martha, but if anything happens to those girls because you're here I won't be so nice." She sternly told the 4 boys.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to them, I promises." Yusei calmed the older women down.

"Very well, just don't tell them, their normal girls let them be so. Don't bring them into your world, not as much as you all ready have." She begged and was about to leave.

"Why did they keep the chokers?" a curios Jack asked.

"I really don't know why they kept them all these years, but they would never part from them ever." she stated and then walked out. Leaving the 4 boys standing there.

"It late we should get some rest." One of them said.

**Fate in the star: Ok there you have it. Oh and I apologizes if any of the charters are ooc but there is a reasons for that. **

**Via: so please Review they are loved and help make Fate in the star writes faster. **

**Fate in the star: also if you haven guess they are in there juror year in high school, so they are about 17 years of age. **


	3. Via plays a trick Boys stranged behavor

**Fate in the star: another chap for you all. hope you enjoy it.**

**Via : and fate in the star wants to thank all the people who reviews and such. You all are loved.**

**Fate in the star: Thanks Vai and now.**

**Via: fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's in anyway. But she dose own the oc like me Via and also the plot. so on with the story.**

**Via plays a trick, Boy strange behavior****.**

The girls were up and moving like they normal did. Ready to go to school they were at the table eating breakfast but there were no boys in sight.

"Where are they?" Zora asked annoying.

"I will to go get the Zora." Via as sweetly the other 3 girls sweat dropped as they saw the look in her eyes.

"Alright Via just…." But Zora couldn't finished the sentences, Via was up the stairs and all ready knocking on their door.

**Via pov.**

Here was my chance for payback at Crow for startling me and all that. I fingered my charm as I knocked.

"Guys wake up, or I am coming in." I called but didn't hear anyone answered me, I smiled. I opened the door all 4 boys were fast asleep. I walked over to Crow spread out on his bed. I leaned down to his faces.

"Crow wake up." I cooed, he mumbled and turned around.

"_Perfect." _I thought and picked up a pillow and hit his head and duck down at the side of the bed. He shot up.

"What, who.." he looked around I was trying to keep from laughing as I moved to get under the bed.

"Jack what the hell!" Crow screech; going over to him and hitting him with a pillow Jack shot up and glared.

"Crow what was that for!" he hissed almost like a cat. I soon heard Kalin and Yusei wake up.

"Crow what's going on!" I think it was Kalin's voice but it was a deep growl.

"I got hit with a Pillow!" he shrieked almost like a bird. I almost laughed out loud, but I covered my mouth watching the scene take place. But Yusei looked my way and smiled.

"OH? I see Crow." He was trying hard not to alarm Crow that I was actually there, as I got up from under the bed Jack and Kalin saw me and smirked.

"Why are you 3 smiling?" he asked but I came and hit him with a pillow in the back of the head.

"Payback" I giggled, he turned and look at me.

"A little trouble maker are we?" he grinded at me. But I broke out in laughter.

"You know? I so can't take you seriously?" I manage to state before falling on the floor laughing. Crow looked down and realized he was in his hot pink boxer shorts, his faces turned red.

"Via what are you doing in here?" Kalin ask changing the subject, I tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry but freaking you guys out was fun, and I got the opportunity because you guys are running late." I stated standing trying to catch my breath, walking myself to the door, giggling to myself as they all yelled.

"WHAT!" I heard them scramble to get ready for school, as I walked down the stairs.

"Ready to go Via?" Misty asked a sly grin on her faces.

"Yep." I smiled still laughing, as I picked up my stuff.

"Do we want to know what you did to wake them up?" Aki asked giving me the look what trick did you uses.

"Let just say, they all wear boxers." I stated, I saw all their faces turned red. As I walked out a smile still played on my faces.

**NO POV**

The girls got to school and sat at their desk talking about regular girls stuff, soon 4 boys with 5 minutes before class start came walking in and sat down.

"See you guys made it to school on time." Misty grinned.

"Why didn't anyone wake us up sooner?" Jack whispered but was still pretty loud.

"We one we thought you boys could wake up yourselves, like we do. And with all the racked we make in the morning, should of woke you up." Aki informed them.

"Yeah, but we are sorry about it." Carly added.

"It fine," Jack told Carly nicely then turned to Via. "but I forbid Via ever wakening us up again." Jack stated with glared at her.

"Fun sucker." Via pouted.

"Hey Jack you got to say she did get us up." Crow defended Via.

"Whatever." he sat down next to Carly crossing his arms.

"Well anyway we will make sure we are up tomorrow." Yusei stated and class began.

The girls sat down outside with their lunches. Talking about what happened in class. Soon the boys sat down next to them.

"That god, I thought we never eat!" Crow stated, digging in to his school lunch.

"Well next time get up, so I don't have to wake you again." Via smirked at him. He stopped eating.

"You know I kind of liked it, didn't you." He leaned in and whispered it in her ear.

"You take all the fun away." she pouted and turned away from him. Listening to the others conversations.

"So what do you Girls say we form a group for the Junior camping trip this weekend." Yusei finished asking. The other 3 girls nodded in agreement.

"Sound good." Aik agreed for the others.

"Yeah, we need a group of eight anyways." Carly added smiling.

"Wow you girls agreed fast." Kalin teased.

"Well, let just say you guy somehow grown on us." Misty teased back at him.

But there happy moment was not to last. Soon Alex and her drones showed up.

"HEY YA boys" she tried her sweet voice.

"Go away Girl." Crow answered, going back to his lunch. She sat down beside him.

"Aww you don't mean that silly." She giggled, Her drones; Emily, Dina, Janet sat down as well, to everyone's disliking.

"It's exactly what he meant." Jack hissed. But his hiss was ignored.

"So we were wondering we need 4 more people for this weekend Junior camping trip." Alex stated.

"And we wanted to have you boys be the other 4" Dina, and golden blond asked.

"We think it would be a delight." Emily added sweetly, she had brown hair.

"YEAH so much better than those girls are." Janet sneered at Aki and the others. The whole time the boys were stiff. It looked like they were trying to hold themselves back. Kalin stood up and pulled Misty with him, the other boys did the same to the other 3 girls; Crow took Via, Yusei took Aki and Jack took Carly.

"No we asked Aki and the others to form a group and we don't go back on are word." Yusei sounded like he growled the whole thing.

"Now leave us alone." Kalin sniped at her. marched off with the girls with them. They took them to the lockers.

"Are you guys ok?" Carly asked putting her hand on Jack shoulder. To her it felt like he calmed down just by her touch. The other girls felt the same thing as they tried to calm them down.

"Yeah we are fine." Yusei stated in his regular calm self.

"We just don't like her." Kalin stated also in a nice voice.

"How come? I know she a pain but still she hated us scenes forever, She been nice to you guys?" Via was baffled.

"Well first if she doesn't treat you girl's right, then we don't want to deal with someone like that." Was all Crow said before the bell rang for classes to start again.

**Via: a camping trip the school year just started.**

**Fate in the star: I know but it a school that dose a camping trip for the jurnor class when it start. Oh it is explain in the next chap and so will a lot of other things. That when the story picks up.**

**Via: whatever. Fate in the star would like you all to please Review and tell her what you think. Because reviews are loved. **


	4. What! 4 new boys in school

**What! 4 more new boys.**

The teens were sitting in the girl's room talking about what they need in the camping trip.

"Ok we have sleeping bags, two tents, one for us girls, and one for the boys, food being provided, lanterns/flashlights. Anything else we need." Aki lifted her head from the list she held in her hand look at the group before her.

"well clothes, Swimsuit, hygiene stuff." Via added.

"Well I thought that was obvious Via." Aki snapped.

"Calm down you two." Misty throwing a pillow at them both.

"Hey, how come there is a camping trip when the school year just started?" Yusei asked.

"It a thing they do when the weather still nice for the Juniors, each class dose something, last year we did a beach trip for a day. Now we get a camping weekend with grade." Carly informed the boys,

"Alright, so let get to planning." Kalin stated, the group getting back to work.

**FIRST CLASS DAY BEFORE TRIP**

Everyone was sitting down that day, still chatting with one another when the teacher walked in.

"Class" he began "I would like to introduces to you 4 new students starting school today. There stood 4 boys one with dark green hair with yellow eyes, the teacher pointed out that his was named Travis.

Beside him there was a boy with Violet hair and black eyes going by the name of Logan, then stood a boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes named Luke, and last was Mike with light blond hair and blue eyes. After the teacher was done introducing them he tried to find them a place to sit.

"hummm I could have you boys sit with Alex, Emily, Janet, and Diana." he called out, but the boy named Travis looked at the teacher in the eye.

"I would like to sit in the back if that all right." The teacher looked like he was in a trances.

"Alright, how about Travis you sit with Via, Luke with Carly, Logan with Aki ,and Mike with Misty." The girls looked shocked.

"But we have people sitting with us!" Via exclaimed standing up.

"Via they can always move, Yusei, Kalin, Jack and Crow please move and sit with Alex, Emily, Janet and Dania." And that was that, the boys were hesitant to get up, glaring daggers at the 4 new boys that were going to take their spots. The other boy's just smirking at them.

**Via and Travis Via point of view**

he looked like he slithered into his seat next to me. He smiled at me but it made me sick.

"so your Via?" he asked me. I just ignored him; he gave me a really bad filling.

"What not going to answer me?" he asked aging give me a devil smile.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I spat at him I a hush tone not to alarm anyone.

"Why? Do I bother you." He grabbed my chin and made me look into his yellow eyes.

"You should trust me." he voice was soft almost a transing voice. But I had a creep torching me that I was not ok with, I had Crow to deal with that I don't mind so much, but this guy is creepy with his evil smile.

**Aki and Logan Aki pov**

To my disliking the new guy Logan sat down beside me.

"So what your name?" he asked me nicely but something made me cautious about him I knew he was not safe.

"My name is Aki, I need to pay attention in class so don't talk to me." I turned away from him. But he put his hand on top of mine, that I had on the table.

"Don't touch me." I snapped at him making are eyes locked his black one staring in to mine. An evil grin played on his faces.

**MISTY and Mike Misty pov.**

When I saw him sat down in the corner of my eye I knew I couldn't trust him he just gave me a bad filling.

"Hey ya, how it going, Misty am I right?" he asked me but with an uncertain twisted voice. I nodded at him.

"What? The pretty thing don't want to look at me or even talk to me.?" he snared giving me a smirk that made me sick.

**Carly and Luck CARLY pov**

"SO how are you doing Carly?" he asked me, I wish I had Jack back here.

"Fine I guess?" I stated trying to pay attention in class. This guy gave me the creeps.

"Oh you want what his face back here don't you, but your fine I'm way better than him." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and evil sticking smirk was on his face.

**No pov**

At the same time all 4 girl's smacked the group of guys in front of them. Causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at them. They grabbed their stuff and stormed out of the room. Kalin, Crow , Jack, and Yusei, never took their eyes off the girls for a second. No matter how many times the annoying girls sitting next to them tried to start a convections. They gave each other a nodded and gave a death glare at the boys and went after the girls.

They saw them at their lockers leaning against them.

"Hey you girls ok." Yusei asked coming up to the girls. But saw that all of them had tears in their eyes.

"Hey what wrong what happened?" concerned raised in all the boys voices coming closers to hug them. The girls grabbed on to them and were not letting go. They other looked at each other and tried to comfort the startled girls. After calmed down they sat them down on bench nearby.

"So what happened" Crow asked slowly. Still petting Via head.

"They just didn't.." Via started

"Didn't feel right." Misty ended for her. The other two girls nodded their head in agreement.

"They weren't safe." Carly added.

"I know it sounds weird." Aki started

"It not at all weird Aki." Yusei told her gently, and soon the bell rang signaling everyone that first period was over.

**Lunch time.**

Boy never left the girls side. In tell lunch, when they got separated in the lunch line. The girl sat down at the table first.

"ugg I want this day to be over all ready." Via stated slamming her try down.

"I know what you mean. It been tuff, the new guys are…." But before Misty could finish.

"Hey girlssssss" Travis stated sitting down, all the girls stiffened.

"We… were… just leaving." Carly stammered. All 4 girls got up and grabbed their stuff and was about to walk away.

"What's the hurry?" Logan asked, stepping in front of the girls, Via about lost her temper.

"Because you're creepy, so leave us the Hell alone!" She yelled. Travis grabbed her making her drop her stuff.

"Well, that a lovely trait don't you think!" he hissed grasping her arm tighter make her grimed in pain. But someone hit him and he let go of Via.

"Don't touch her!" Crow stated, the other 3 boys were at the other girls sides. It looked like they were going to kill the 4 new boys.

"Hey, way don't we guys talk somewhere else?" Sniped Kalin

"We agree." Luke stated and all 8 boys walked away.

"I don't like this." Aik commented as the girls sat down watching the boys walk away.

**Boy no pov**

Kalin lead them to a hallway were no one else was at, they all stood faces to faces together.

Kalin, Yusei, Jack and Crow, staring at Mike, Logan, Luke and Travis.

"Don't go near those girls again or else." Jack threatened.

"Why? Afraid you lose you Keepers." Luke commented. Jack and the other stiffened, they were shocked about what they heard.

"How do you know?" Yusei growled

"It's why we came." Logan growled back.

"What?" Crow exclaimed.

"We like them, but senses they don't like us we will let it go, wont we guys." Travis spoke so soothingly.

"Yep." The other 3 responded.

"Great, we won't talk to those girls again." Travis stated turning to leave. Jack, Crow, Yusei and Kalin stood there.

"What do we do now?" Crow asked.

"Pray they keep their word and the others won't get hurt." Was all Yusei said, walked back to the girls.

**With Travis**

Travis pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sayer, yeah we fooled them, yes everything going to plan. Soon they sprits of the Crow, Wolf, Lynxes, and arctic fox will die along with their pretty little keepers." Travis cackled.

"Very good." Sayer voices sounded from the phone. He hung up the phone and spotted, Alex, Diana, Janet, and Emily in the hall way and smiled.

"Hey girls, why don't we team up for the camping trip?" He asked them in a seducing voice.

"Alright let team up." Alex stated, Travis lips came to a smile.

"Glad you saw it my way." He hissed gently and walked away.

"This will be easier then we thought." He stated joining the other boys in his group.


	5. camping trip

**Fate in the star: ok I think I forgot to do the disclaimer last chap so I do it here as well as all of you probably know I don't own yugioh 5d's in anyway but I do own my oc's and the plot. Now on with the story.**

**Camping Trip**

The 8 teens were up and were waiting for the bus to pick them up.

"Will it ever get here?" Crow complained.

"It will when you stop squawking!" Jack snapped.

"Will you boys calm down?" Aki stated harshly, she too was also tired of waiting for the bus.

"OH! OH! I see it. I see it!" Carly shouted jumping up and down.

"Ok Carly we get it." Misty stated putting her hand on Carly shoulder to calm her down. The bus pulled up and the 8 teen got on ready to start there camping trip. The sat in the back, two to a set, somehow the boys managed to sit with girls, Crow with Via, Jack with Carly, Yusei with Aki, And Kalin with Misty. But they all could still hear each other.

"Hey we want you to promise us, you will stay way form the new kids." Kalin asked.

"Don't worry, we want to, we going to, even if you boys didn't asked." Via told them.

"Ok we got that cleared up." Crow smiled. The boys still didn't leave the girls out of their site, senses yesterday.

"Ok so when we get to the camp site, you boys set up and we get the food ready." Aki informed the guys they nodded. After the bus picked up some more students they arrived at the camp site. They boys got to worker setting up the tents and the girl went and got the supplies for lunch. Everything was normal; they went canoeing and, did hikes, and learned camp safety. Soon it was night and the teen sat at their camp fire.

" Why don't we do scary stories" Crow suggested.

"How about not." Via shot him down. And everyone was laughing and is havening a good old time.

**Alex and Travis **

"Hey Alex I need a favor from you." He asked nicely making her eyes stare into his yellow ones.

"I need you to get the guy away from the girls." He voice hypnotized her putting her in a trance she nodded slowly.

"Good you are so easy to manipulate." He commented, as Alex walked to the others camp site in tears.

"You have to help me please." She ran up to Yusei and the others, all staring at her.

"What wrong?" Kalin snapped, she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"they're gone, my whole group is gone. There not at the camp site and the teachers think I am playing a trick, I… I.. I don't know what to do." The group looked at each other think the same thing even though they didn't like her they had to help.

"Fine we help you look for them." Yusei stated, as the other teens got up as well.

"Take us to where you last saw them." Kalin informed her.

"Hey you girls stay here and cover for us alright." Crow asked the girls they nodded and sat back down. The Boy left with Alex. A few minutes pasted and Via stood up.

"Wait did she say the teachers think she was playing a trick on them?" she ask a worried look on her face.

"Yeah why…" the Aki got the hint as well "they would never say that, they believe her if she said the sky was falling" she exclaimed.

" I can't believe we fell for it." Misty stated. They heard laughter from behind them and turned to see, Travis, Luke, Logan, and Mike standing right there.

"How foolish are those guys leaving there keepers alone, at night, in the woods." Logan Growled playfully. The girls stepped back.

"Go back to your camp site." Carly tried to tell them.

"hum I think not, I think it time to play chase with 4 pretty little keeperssssss" Travis hissed. For some odd reasons the girls felt scared and the fled into the woods. They ran as they heard those boys behind them.

Soon they came across a big tree hoping that would hide them. The held there breath as the heard people come near.

"Where did they go?" One said

"I smell them there afraid there hiding." Logan stated and jumped right in front of the 4 girls.

"Let us go!" Via cried as Travis grabbed her and throw her to the grown.

Logan held Aki behind her back making her cry out in pain. Luck had Carly pined by the tree holding her hands down. She was terrified. Mike had Misty holding her like Logan was with Aki but Misty was still on her knees.

"Why would we do that, the more you hurt the more the other know they messed up big time." Travis stated kicking Via in the stomach, causing her to scream out loud.

**BOY NO POV**

Crow and the other were following Alex to help find her friends. But soon Crow cried out and went to his knee holding his stomach. The other boys stopped and looked at him. As soon as the pain subsided he shot up.

"oh god Via." He said the other went pale and turned to the confused Alex girl.

"You tricked us didn't you?" Yusei growled.

"Yeah you could say that, the other member in our group the new boys wanted to spend time with those girls and we wanted to spend time with you." She stated somewhat out of it.

"Get back to your camp now!" Kalin snapped. She looked shocked and scared but did what she was told.

This time Yusei yelled out a painful yell. He was holding his arm it was dripping red.

"Aki" his voices was worried.

"We need to get to them and fast." Kalin stated,

In a instant the human figures of Yusei, Jack, Kalin and Crow were no more, there stood in their place was a black with yellow streak wolf that had Sapphire eyes, And lynxes with violet eyes and a yellow tinted coat, A black Crow with some tinted orange in his wings with gray eyes, and a arctic fox's with golden eyes and a coat the looked almost like and ice blue. Raced to where they felt the Keeper were at.

**Fate in the star: yep you all get a cliff hanger. And if you didn't figure it out yes the boys are animals. Aren't they cute?**

**Via: what happened to us are we ok.**

**Fate in the star: what part of cliff hanger did you not understand? Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Because I can't read people **

**Oh and Animala- thank you for your idea it sounds great and I have something coming up that you would like that falls around those lines. But it going to be a few chaps more. Anyway thanks for the review.**


	6. hurt Via and stories of the past

**Fate in the star: Hi yeah all, here I another chap for you and if you haven't guess yet, yes I still house sitting. **

**Via: I don't like this chap.**

**Fate in the star: I don't care. I don't own yugioh 5d's in anyway but I do own the plot and the oc's so enjoy the story.**

**Via hurt and Stories from the past.**

**Girls pov.**

Aki's arm was bleeding because Logan just bit her arm. Aki cried out.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" he sarcastically asked her. Misty and Carly soon cried out in pain. Logan throws Aki towards the other two girls; they were all pined by the tree. Logan, Luke and Mike slowly approach the other 3 girls slow, there stood in the places was a Dog, a cougar and a weasel approach them. Aki, Carly and Misty just looked stunned at what they just say. They grow closer and closer to the three in a threating manner. But before they could get near, they were tackled by a Wolf, lynxes and an arctic fox's, knocking them away from the girls. But no matter how many times the girls minds told them to run they couldn't bring them self's to move. Travis held Via in a viper like grip.

"Oh so they showed up after all." he hissed "why don't you show them who you are?" he stated as he moved closer to Via, but a crow tried to flew around his head. "You think you can stop me?" he hissed more. Soon the crow stopped and the fighting between the other 6 stopped and looked at him. They nodded to each other and there stood Yusei, Jack, and Kalin, and the crow that was close to Travis changed to Crow. The girls were in even in more shock. But the boys held neutral expressions.

"Just let her go." Crow stated moving forward, but as soon as he did Travis griped harder around Via causing her to cry out. Crow tried to hide the pain he felt as well.

"Crow" Via softly cried out, it was getting harder and harder to breath as his grip got strong and stronger.

"I don't think you in a position to make demands or anything." His faces drawing closer and closer to Via neck.

"Don't please." she whispered, he just gave off a chuckle.

"Do you know what I am, what spirit I hold?" he questioned the group.

"a snake" he answered himself. In his mouth was snake like fangs drawing closer to her throat.

"What do you want, just please don't hurt her." Crow asked with worried eyes looking at a very frightened Via.

"hummmm that sad all I want is your deathssssss." and with that he bit Via, causing her to cry out in pure agony. Crow gaped his neck also crying out. Soon Travis stopped a dropped a motionless Via on the ground, leaving the group standing there. Crow got up from the ground no matter how much pain he felt and got to Via side.

"Via! Via please don't die on me! please!" He told her lifting her up with all the strength he could managed.

Kalin, Yusei and Jack and grabbed Aki, Misty and Carly who were still shaken up a little bit.

"What going on?" Aki asked

"Please Aki I will tell you later I promise, but we need to get you guys back to safety." Yusei told her. Kalin looked over at Crow.

"You alright Crow?" He asked as Crow was pale then he should have been.

"I will be fine, but Via need help now." Was all he said. The other 3 boys nodded in agreement, the grabbed the other 3 girls hands and lead them deeper in to the woods.

"If Via needs help then why are we heading further in the woods?" Misty asked.

"Just wait and see." was Kalin's answerer. Soon they got to where they wanted to go. It was a little cottage in the wood. The group walked up to it and walked in.

"Why? What bring you boys here?" I voices greeted them and then looked at a week Crow and an unconscious Via.

"Bring her over here now." The lady politely ordered, Crow did what he was told, and sat Via down on the bed, but soon he gave out too. Yusei grabbed him and set him too down on another bed.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long?" Jack stated.

"What happened to this girl?"

"She got bit by Travis the spirit of the snake." Yusei informed her.

"Jack, bring me my medical kit." She ordered,

"Yes Martha" was all he said.

"The poor thing is burning up."

"Kalin get me a washcloth and a bowl of water." She ordered the ice blue headed boy. He nodded and left to get the said items.

"Is she going to be all right?" a scared Carly asked.

"I try my best, but I sure she will be fine." She stated "Yusei lead these ladies to the other room." She told him. He nodded and told the other girls to follow him. Soon Jack came back with the said item and so did Kalin they handed them to Martha who then told them to wait with the others.

"Young one pleases don't die on me" she whispered to Via.

**Others**

" The girls sat down soon Kalin and Jack joined them. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"What going on?" Misty asked the three remaining boys. Who looked at each other then nodded as well.

"You see girls you really weren't supposed to know about all this." Kalin stated think he could get away with an answer like that.

"That all we get, we got attacked by I don't know what, then you show up like animals and  
>Via dying there about, and you saying we shouldn't know about it. I think we need some answers and besides you promised." Aki stated. The other two boys glared at Yusei for make a promise like that.<p>

"Fine I did promises, first we are what you call spirit of the animals, those boys who attacked you were also spirits, being a spirit of the animals mean you can change into a animal at will but only the animal you a spirit of." Yusei finished explaining.

"Ok in English please." Carly added.

"it means Carly, that Yusei can change into a Wolf, Kalin in to an arctic fox's and I can change into a lynxes." Jack ruffle stated.

"Know here is where you girls come in." Kalin informed the girls.

"Most sprits of the animal like are self have Keepers, meaning they hold most of our power and keep are human self in control then are animal self." Kalin stated. The girls looked confused.

"Meaning you three are our keepers, and you keep are powers in check." Jack deciphered again.

"What?" the three girls's responded.

"What? Is it that hard to follow?" Jack snapped.

"No it just, Don't we I don't know agree to something like this?" Misty asked.

"You all ready did." Kalin told her. Which she almost smacked him because he showed up out of nowhere beside her.

"Where did you get this charm?" He fingered it.

"I don't know." Misty stated.

"You had them senses you were 7, right?" Yusei added coming up to Aki.

"Yeah but how did you know." Aki asked

"Because we gave them to you."Jack stated nicely coming up to Carly. The girls looked at each other, wail the boys sat back down this time in front of them.

"When you were 6 years old 4 new boys came to stay at Zora places…

_**Flashback**_

Girls come down here a minute Zora called up to 4 young girls of the age of 6.

First came a long Black hair girl with a shorter black hair girl.

"Misty, Carly were are Aki and Via." She asked them but right on queue the two said girls ran down the stairs.

"Via! Why did you hit me with that pillow!" the younger Aki yelled.

"Stop it this moment you two!" Zora yelled.

"Yes Zora." They both stated.

"Good. Now I want to introduce you to 4 boys that will be staying with us." She told the girls. Soon 4 boys walked in, mine sides of Jack, Crow, Kalin, And Yusei. Zora introduces them.

"I want you all to behave." She told the young children and with that she left. The 4 young boys and the 4 young girls just started at each other.

" Hi my name Aki" she held her hand out to Yusei.

"Yusei." he replied.

"Misty." another girl stated walking up to another boy.

"Kalin." he replied.

"Hi I would be Carly." A shy young girl said, walking up to another boy.

"Jack" he stated and with that they shock hand after that the girls dragged the boys in the living room to play games.

"Let play" the yelled and the boys just let the girls dragged them. ( you will hear Crow and Via side latter k)

**End Flashback.**

"whoo your tell us we made that promise by shacking hand with you?" Misty asked. The 3 boys started to laugh.

"No. we wanted to tell you how we first meet, you made the promise each on your 7th birthday." Kalin informed and then went on with the story.

**Flashback back Misty birthday.**

"Kalin." A young Misty cried as Kalin dragged her out in the cold December night air on her 7th birthday.

"Come on I want to give you something." He stated dragging the now 7 year old girl in snow. He stopped by a tree with the moon shining down on them.

"ok Kalin what is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes to keep awake. The young Kalin just chuckled at her.

"Promise you will never tell anyone." He whispered to her.

"I promise." she stated. And with that the younger Kalin was a little arctic fox's. The young Misty knelt down and pet it.

"So you're a pretty fox . aww your cute." The fox's shot back up to the form of the younger Kalin. He had a blush on his faces.

"I wanted you to know what I really am. And" he pulled out a chocker with an arctic fox's on it. "I want you to promise to be my keeper, which means you help me control the animal personality." He didn't need to say anymore.

"Of course Kalin were Friends and thank you for the chocker I'll never take it off." The young girl exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. And they walked back, in the crisp winter night air.

**Fate in the star: yeah I stopped you will see flashback of Aik and Carly promise next chap. **

**Via: what about me I dying! **

**Fate in the star: don't worry you should be in there somewhere. I think. Anyway please tell me what you think because I can't read your minds, so please Review. **

**Via: what do you mean you think.**


	7. Promise

**Fate in the star: Sorry for the late update I got stuck in my wirghting anyway I had help so the begin and Carly promises is written by one of my good friend here on Fanfictions White Flower Knight. But I did write Aki promises. But I want to thank White Flower for the help, and such oh and I have a new story up it a story being written by White Flower Knight and I it called Tales of the Dark so please check it out. Ok so without another word on with the story.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5d's I just own the oc's and the plot.**

**Promises**

Misty gasped as she was starting to remember her promise. The three boys stared at her with a glint of hope in their eyes. Aki and Carly looked at Misty with a confused look.

"I remember that promise now." she stated.

Kalin smiled. He was relieved that she remembered. It was Jack's turn to tell his part of the story.

**Flash Back**

Carly was sitting at a bench, at the park, watching the birds scatter for food. She turned seven today and she didn't want it to be ruined. She was eating a loaf of bread when the birds approached her. She smiled and fed the birds lost in her own little world . As the birds fed themselves, Carly smiled. Without warning, a hand swiftly grabs a hold of the loaf of bread. Carly looks at the boy who took the loaf of bread, and he had a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Give that back!" Carly demanded and jumped for the loaf of bread.

The boy smirked. "You want it? Too bad." The boy taunted and he ate the loaf of bread whole.

Carly's eyes widened in shock at what the boy had done. Her eyes began to water. "That was mine!" She cried.

The boy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh poor baby. Go home and cry to your mommy." He said.

He punched Carly in the stomach she fell to her knees. "Why are you doing this…? It's my… birthday…." She cried.

"Tell someone who cares." the boy barked back.

"I care!" growled an angry voice from behind Carly.

Jack jumped over Carly and transformed into a lynx right in mid air. He landed on all four paws. He looked back at the injured Carly with saddened violet eyes. Carly blinked with confusion.

"J-Jack..?" Carly sobbed.

The lynx nodded its head and tackled the boy.

Carly was regaining strength and courage. She stood on her two feet and rubbed her eyes dry of tears. The boy had fled and the lynx that was there had turned into Jack before her very own eyes. She stumbled, but caught herself from falling.

"J-Jack…. What are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm a lynx Carly. Carly you have to promise me something. Can you keep a promise?" Jack asked as he took a step closer to her.

Carly gulped. She then smiled. "You saved me Jack and on my seventh birthday too. This is the least I can do."

Jack smiled. He patted himself as if trying to search for something. He found it and showed it to Carly. "Carly, this is for you. Would you, Carly Carmine, be my Keeper from now on?" Jack asked almost as if he was proposing to her.

Carly nodded her head and took the chocker with the lynx dangling from the bottom. "I do. I'll wear it Jack, and never take it off."

**End of Flashback**

Carly was the one who gasped next. She clasped her hands over her mouth. She slowly released her mouth and touched the chocker with the lynx dangling from the bottom.

"I… I remember. You saved me from that bully, Jack." Carly said close to a whisper.

Jack nodded his head. Soon it was Yusei turn to tell his story.

**Flash Back**

Little aik was upset she had a bad day at school and on her 7th birthday too. she sat on the swings on the play ground looking at her feet. She hear some one come up behind her.

"Aki you ok?" a small voices asked. Aki wiped her eyes and looked behind her and saw Yusei.

"I'm fine." She sniffled.

"You don't look fine Aki." He said coming around to faces her.

"I just had a bad day in class I forgot answers I knew and everyone laughed at me." she winded

"shshs it ok Aki." The little Yusei stated coming up and hugging her.

"Aki do you want to know a secrets?" the little girl looked up and nodded when she did the boy she holding on to was a little wolf pup. She gasped as she saw the piercing blue eyes,

"Yusei?" she asked weakly the wolf pup nodded and turned back in to the little boy.

"Yeah I a wolf could you well be my Keeper Aki?" he ask her a little nerves the little girl smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Of course you did make my birthday better!" she exclaimed. Yusei pulled out a chocker with a wolf charm on it and put it around the young girls neck.

"Yusei it beautiful, I love it, I will never take it off." She hugged the younger boy more.

**End of Flash Back **

Aki gasped

"That right I remember that." Yusei smiled knowing that he got throw to her.

"But how did we forget something like that?" Misty asked eyeing Kalin, he gave in.

"Well you're not supposed to remember. After about another year or so Martha shown up and wiped your memory away, to protect you form this world." He explained.

"so if we were not supposed to remember. Why did you guys come back?" Aki asked.

"That a good questioned Aki." Martha stated, walking in and taking a set.

"How Via?" Carly asked she was worried for her friend.

"Well if she wants to live then the nights going to be hard, I have done all I can do for her." Was all Martha replay.

"And Crow?" Yusei asked.

"He just tired, and weak because of the poisons."

"Hold up Crow didn't get bitten." Carly commented.

"No Carly but if the keeper gets seriously harmed or injured the animal they keep get hurt too." Jack answered to the black haired girl.

**Fate in the star: Ok please tell me what you think next chap is all about Via so don't worry you will find out about what going to happen to her next chap. Which hopeful I get up soon anyway pleaser Review and thank you all that have Review so fare you are all loved.**


	8. Via dream

**Fate in the star: ok people here is the next chap it all about Via. So yeah enjoy. Oh just to tell you that Via sleeping and dream take places of a day and a half. So last but not least I do not own yugioh 5ds what so ever but I do own the plot and the oc's so on with the story. oh just to point ou all texsed in bold that is not underlind is Via dream all bold words that are underline is pov **

**Via pov**

I felt nothing but pain and I was so tired I wished the burning would stop. I wanted to get up to see if that would stop the burning. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I cried out I want this to stop. I felt a hand in mine.

"Shshs , Via you going to be out. I right here I never leave you." A voice told me I couldn't register it. But the voice was soothing almost like a coo.

"Sleep now, your safe." The voice cooed again running there fingers throw my hair. I complied and fell asleep.

**Dream no pov****.**

**There stood a little girl about the age of 7 or 6 she had short ruby red hair. She was crying in a ball by the foot of a tall tree.**

"**why did I get lost, on birthday too." She sniffled " I only turn 7 ones and everyone is probably worried about me" she sniffled again.**

.

**OUT of DREAM Pov**

A tear ran down Via faces.

"I am lost" her lips whispered.

"shhs no you're not Via just look like I said I never would leave you." The voice stated aging.

**Dream pov**

**The little girl looked up because she heard a squawked by her feet she say a really small crow looking at her it had a tint of orange in it black feathers.**

"**Are you lost too little crow?" the little girl asked the crow just squawked. And looked at her, the girl saw the beautiful grey eyes. It moved ahead and then came back to the little girl then went ahead. It made the little girl giggle. **

"**Do you want me to follow you is that it?" the child asked, the little bird it just squawked.**

"**Alright do you know where my house is?" she asked again the bird replied in a squawk.**

**The little girl followed the bird in tell she tripped and twisted her ankle.**

"**I just want to go home" she cried holding her foot as she sat on the ground.**

**No Dream**

"I hurts, I fell I can't walk home it hurts." Via mumbled in her sleep.

"It alright, you don't have to walk I got you don't worry Via your ok." The voice told her. Their hand brushing her cheek.

**Dream **

**The little girl sat crying. The crow came up to her, looked at her.**

"**I'm sorry little crow, I hurt my foot and I can't walk now I never get out." She told her little animal friend. Just then the crow turned into a little boy with spiky orange hair and gray eyes.**

"**CROW?" the little girl asked in shock that her little bird friend turned in to her birdbrain friends.**

"**Yeah it me, I carry you everyone's worried about you Via." The little boy told her.**

"**Well why didn't you change back when you found me?" she asked**

"**Well this wasn't what I planned on asking you but I guess. Well Via I am a spirited animal of the crow **and could you well be my um keeper and such?" He asked her.

"**Of course I will Crow you did find me and saved my Birthday." She stated he handed her a chocker and put it on her neck.**

"**I never take it off Crow." She exclaimed as she got on crow back to carry her home.**

**End of dream**

As the dream slowly came to a close so did the pain. Via slowly opened her eyes to find that a gray pair staring right at hers.

"Crow?" Via voices was a little rasped.

"Via I am so glad you're ok." Crow voice sounded relive.

"I remember Crow." Was all she said next.

"I know you were mumbling your dream all night." He teased her. She giggled a little.

"you need sleep Via." He stated and she closed her eyes and she fell back asleep.

**Fate in the star: yep so Via lives so I hope your all happy. Anyway the next chap should be mostly about Crow and Via and the others are in there too. so yeah. Please Review because I can't read your minds one bit. **


	9. Via past with Crow and twin monkeys

**Fate in the star: this is my most popular story so far. Whaooo got to love it. Anyway I tried to make this chapter longer for you all. so hope you enjoy. It mostly about Via and Crow but there are two new but old faces in this story, you get to meet and such so without further a due. **

**I don't own Yugioh 5d's no matter how Cool it would be I just don't own it. But on the bright side I own my plot that I love. and of courses the oc's. Now on with the story.**

**Via past with Crow and twin monkeys**

**VIA POV**

it been a day or so and I had to get out of this bed I mean I was feeling better. But Crow wouldn't have it. He was still a little out of it but still. I mean I need to get up or I will go crazy. Crow was going to help Martha with something so I made my escape. I walked down a little hall way Aki told me that there was a green house down this way.

I found the door. And walked it and sat down by a tree. I was really tired.

"Maybe I should have stayed in bed." I shrugged and closed my eyes. And let my mind wandered back to my memories.

**Flash Back**

"Let's play." 3 girls grabbed the other three boys hand and dragged them into the living room.

But in the hall way there stood a short ruby red head facing a orange hair boy. The little girl walked around him looking at him. The boy just stood there.

"Am I just that interesting to you?" he asked her.

"Maybe?" she teased and held out her hand "The names Via." She told him.

"Crow." He told her taking her hand.

"wanna play?" she ask him.

"sure." He said the little girl smiled.

"ok tag your it." And she ran off him chasing after her.

_**End of flash back.**_

A sound made me get up form my thoughts I looked up to see this little monkey come by it was so cute put it had Golden type eyes and a slightly teal coat.

"RUA!" a little girl yelled. She had teal hair and golden eyes she wore a chocker that had a monkey on it. The little girl stopped right in front of me.

"If you're looking for the monkey he up there" I stated pointing up at it.

"Thank you." She told me and then yelled at the monkey.

"Rua come down! stop this right now!" She told him just then the monkey turned in to a little boy that looked like the girl but was a boy.

"All right Ruka. Whatever ruined my fun." He pouted, he turned to me.

"Who are you anyways? What are you doing here?" He pointed his finger at me demanding answers.

"Well I'm Via, but don't tell anyone I here, I am hiding from so one." I told them closing my eyes.

"Who? I know there is no Via." the boy confused boy asked.

"Rua don't you pay attentions Via is Crow keeper dua, and it obvious because she wearing the crow chocker." Ruka informed the look alike boy.

"So you're hiding form Crow?" Rua asked. But before I could answers

"Yeah! and not very well I might add." Said and all to familiar voice.

"Crow so this is your keeper why she here? Why does she look tired? Why does she like hiding form you.?" Rua piled on the questions before Crow could answer them.

"Rua." Ruka stated "we have to go anyway we are going to be late for school." She told him grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away. Crow came down and sat by me.

"SO you should of listen to me, you look tired." Crow told me. I shut my eyes.

"oh shut it. That bed was driving me insane, mister I am fine but you have to stay in bed but you worn out too." I snapped at him.

"ok ok but still Via don't make me worry like that." He sounded so sincere.

"so are those two twins or something?" I ask trying to keep the conversations going.

"yep it rare but sometime a animal sprit is born with a twin so they are the keeper. It more complicated than us I really don't get it.

"All right," I stated cracking a smile.

"What are you smiling about.?" He asked me

"oh just what that boy Rua said that I like hiding form you." I told him, I felt his eyes on me making me giggle more.

"ok and why is that?" he asked I senses he was smiling too.

"Remember when you first showed up we played tag and I hind form you for hours and you were afraid you lost me, then I played prank on you, then you played a prank on me, we always kidding around." I stated a smile still on my lips.

"Nothing really changed has it senses we meet so long ago." He stated rather then asked. I opened up my eyes and looked at him.

"Aki told me we weren't supposed to remember but never really did tell me what the other boys told them explaining why you all came back." I was sincere, I wanted no I need to know.

"It complicated." He told me looking away. I Reach up to his faces and moved it so he focused on me again.

"try me." my voices was trusting hoping that would get him to open up.

"Alright, we felt that you would be endanger like someone else was watching you instead of us, and was going to hurt you girls so we joined your school convinced Zora to let us stay too watch closer over you." He told me.

I wanted to say how did that work out but I knew that he already felt bad.

"But no we messed up even more, you girls got hurt and know even in more danger then you should be." Crow continued on his rant.

"Hey Crow." But he didn't listens he kept going on and on.

"And looked what happened you still weak and you almost die because of me. I am such an." But I couldn't hear it any more.

"You say you're and idiot then Dame it Crow I kill you myself. So what happen to me happened stuff like that happens all the time; not this wacked but it happens. I'm fine and so are the other girls so stop beating yourself up. Because that my job Crow not yours. You are taking the fun out of it." I yelled at him he was shocked I could tell, he had what looked like tears that were about to spill over his eyes. He grabbed me in a hug.

"You're right sorry." He whispered to me.

"I am always right." I teased. He let go of me but I set my head on his shoulder.

"You're still tired." he asked me.

"No" I mumbled as I closed my eyes slowly losing consciences.

"Alright" I heard him chuckle I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I tried to protest but my body wanted sleep.

**Fate in the star: yeah I like this couple. There so cute together. Well anyway yeah Rua and Ruka are in this story now not many but the pop in a couple of time and so do some other familiar faces next chap.**

**Oh the reason Rau is a monkey was because I went to the zoo and the little monkey there was a hyper one and one was trying to kept it down but long story short they reminded me of the twins so yeah there don't complain. Please. Also to answer a questions I got.**

**Secretanimelover: no the girls do not get hurt if the guys get hurt because if they did then the girls would be filling pain when the boys fight with each other. And another reasons the boy are linked to the girls but the girls are not link to them in a different way. It will make senses in a chap or two. Hopeful but if you still confused let me know and I will try my best to answer it. Oh and thank you so much for the review and glad you like it. **

**Review! Because I Can't Read minds no matter how hard I try I just can't .**


	10. new dorm, new rules, new twist

**Fate in the star: ok hi everyone this is somewhat of a filler chap but it has some info and old/ new faces coming up so hope you like.**

**Via: ok Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's but she dose own her oc's and the plot.**

**Fate in the star: oh yeah one more thing Me and White Flower Knight have another new story up together because well it was in our head and we just had to put it up it called A Dream in to Reality and it on White Flower Knight account sent we have our first one together on mine which is Tales of the Dark so if you haven't please go check them out there are really cool. So now on with the story.**

**New dorm, New Rules, New twists**

**no pov**

The groups of teens were sitting in the living room gathering around. Via was feeling much better, and everyone was happy to see that but not more happy then Crow.

"Ok know that Via feeling better, What going to happen now." Misty Voiced. Make everyone look away from each other.

"Well you see you can't really go back, to the school or to Zora's it no safe." Kalin stated the girls looked at each other. Pondering who was going to ask the next questions. After a mind battle of rock, paper scissors between the girls Via lost mentally.

"So what, you guys are saying is we're stuck here." She stated rather then asked.

"Via don't think of it as being stuck here think of it as your new home." Crow tried his goofy smile. The girls looked at each other again. The boys looked at each other about to say something.

"we are…"

"Don't say sorry it not your fault it no ones fault." Aki told the boys. Soon the moods lighten up in the rood and the group was laughing. Just then a woman with long blond hair came into the room.

"Who are the new people that I must show around to the new dorms?" she stated with a French accent.

"Now now Sherry lets not be so demanding." A Blue hair boy came up behind her.

"Bruno and Sherry it good to see you." Yusei stated getting up. So did everyone else.

"Girls, this is Bruno the spirited of the hare. And this is Sherry the keeper of the hare." Kalin introduced him.

"Bruno, Sherry these are our keepers: Misty the keeper of the arctic fox, Carly the keeper of the lynxes, Aki the keeper of the wolf and Via the keeper of the crow." Yusei introduced the girls.

" a pleasure, I am sure." Sherry stated. "Follow me ladies." She stated and turned around. Leavening the group the girls looking hesitant but they followed, leavening the guys. The girls followed the blonde they notices she wore a chocker that had a hare on it.

"So Sherry, um do you stay here as well." Via asks trying to start a conversations.

"Of course otherwise I would never be here in the first places. Don't ask stupid questions." She retorted back at Via. Via just rolled her eyes. the group followed in silent.

"This is your room, there is five of you here she will be here shortly good day." Was all Sherry said and then leaflet. The 4 girls looked at the 5 beds in the room one was decorated in all pink; as they sat down on there respectable beds. Soon a little girl with teal hair and golden eyes came in.

"Sorry I'm late." The little girl stated.

"Ruka, hi it great to see you again." Via greeted.

"it nice to see you too, and glad you're feeling better Via." She smiled cheerfully.

"Ok, like her more than the other Sherry girl." Misty commented.

"Oh Sherry yeah, well you will get use to her she like that. The only one that can get throw to her is Bruno and Martha." Ruke told her new roommates.

"ok I know we meet Martha but who is she anyways?" Misty asked

"Oh she the guardian of the spirited animal and there keeper, she really nice." Ruke informed them.

"Yeah she is really nice; if it weren't for her Via would be dead." Aki commented.

"Well I should let you know the rules. First off you guys can't leave without your sprite animal so that means the guys. Another thing be careful who you meet some people here are a little sketchy, the people in our groups, it is mostly the guys you know, Sherry and Bruno, Rua my brother, me." She told them. The group nodded.

"Don't worry they guys like to stick to you like glue, all sprites feel that way I know Rua dose." Ruka continued but Carly asked a questioned.

"Wait? So are all spirited animal boys?" Carly asked.

" yeah the keeper all have to be girls starting at the age of 7 and they signified by the chocker that why most animal sprites leave and then come back here. Most don't keep their keeper with them because it dangerous but they keep a close eye on them. I know the guy watch you girls a lot to make sure you were all safe. But sometimes the keepers get found out or they get really hurt so they come here." Ruka explained.

"Ok so why us? And why the age of 7?" Aki asked

"Well I really don't know it all depends…" she stopped.

"What sucking info without us knowing." Crow stated walking in to the room with the other following close behind.

"Crow can't we have a conversations without you interrupting us." Via glared at him. He just put on a goofy smile.

"Ruka what have you been telling them?" Jack asked the little girl.

"Hey don't be mean to my sister." A little boy that looked like Ruka came out.

"Calm down Rua, Jack didn't mean harm." Kalin stated trying to calm the little monkey down.

"What I thought you guys said you went keeping secrets form us anymore?" Aki stated making the boys sigh in defeat.

"Damit Yusei! You and your promises" Jack growled.

"Hey don't blame this on me." Yusei growled back. They looked at each other.

"Calm down you too." Carly and Aki told them, they both relaxed.

"Fine" the two boys stated going back to their keepers.

"So are you going to tell us what we want, or are we going to have to pry it out of you?" Misty scolded at Kalin.

"hmmmm what do you think Crow?" Kalin asked

"I like prying, let go with that." Crow grinned.

"Sounds good to me; so Ruka you can't tell them what they want to know. They have to get it out of each of us." Kalin informed the young girl.

"You really don't want to do that Crow." Via glared at him.

"Oh yes I do." He cooed. And with that the 5 boys took off.

"I really really hate him!" Via voiced. Make the other sigh.

"Yeah right Via you like him and you know it." Misty teased. And with that the girls thought of a plan with the help of Ruka to get the boys to tell them what they wanted to know.

**Fate in the star: yep Sherry and Bruno are in it and he is a hare or a bunny or, Rabbits , whatever you what to call it but I thought it was fitting. So hope you like it the next chaps are somewhat going to be fun fillers because I don't want this story to end so soon I like it too much because it getting close to the end. Tear. So that why fills so anyway. So please review because they are very much loved and keep me going and because I really can't read minds no matter how much I try. So Review.**


	11. rules of the game

**Fate in the star: Hi ya. Here is the next chap it setting it up for the flowing chap but it cute I think it is so anyway Via.**

**Via: Fate in the star does no own yugioh 5d's but she own the plot and the oc's. now on with the story.**

**Rules of the Game**

The girls made up a plan to get the boys to talk. Ruka was helping.

"So Via got any ideas?" Misty asked with a smile with a glint of evil in her eyes.

"Who says I have a plan?" Via asked innocently. Everyone looked at her.

"ok ok I have a plan." Via stated the girl huddled together and Via told them her plan.

**Boys pov**

When the boys went back to their room.

"Ok Crow what the plan to make this game interesting?" Kalin asked a glint of evil shown in his eyes as he smirked.

"Who say I have a plan?" Crow protested. The boys looked at him.

"Ok Ok I do have a plan." The boys huddled together as Crow explained the plan to the others.

**Girls pov**

Ok so everyone got what they are going to do?" Via asked the each shake there head yes." Ok so no one has a questions." Via commented.

"I have one how do you think this stuff up." Aki asked.

"thank you Aki I do try my best." Via smiled at the burgundy hair girl. She just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for helping out Ruka." Carly told the little girl.

"No problem, this is way fun." She giggled.

"Alright we all know what to do let get to it" Misty stated and they leafed the room.

**Boy **

"Ok everyone got the plan." Crow asked everyone shook their head yes. "Ok good let get at this."

"Crow you messed up in the head." Jack commented.

"Thanks I try my best." Crow smirked and Jack just rolled his eyes being annoyed.

"Thanks Rua for helping out." Yusei told the little boy.

"no problem this is so much fun." He stated

"Then let go have some fun." Kalin smiled and they all leaved the room.

**Misty pov**

"Ok Via I trust your plan, but why do I have to go first." I growled underneath my breath. I walked down the hall that Ruka told me too that had the guys room in it and guess what I see. The boys walking my way. The stopped and looked at me. I stopped and stayed calm for what I was about to do.

"Hey Misty what are you doing here?" Kalin ask but I think he knew why for what they were planning.

"Oh you know just figuring how to pry." I stated and throw a water balloons at Kalin that I hide; it got everyone because of the close corners. I bottled to the next spot of the trap.

**No pov**.

" This has Via written all over it!" Kalin Growled. Now socked and wet by Misty water balloons.

"Well you got to admit when the girls have a challenge they go all out." Yusei smiled not nearly as wet as Kalin.

"Yeah but I think my plan went down the drain, so let just wing it." Crow stated

"Typical Crow." Jack huffed and the boys continued to walk down the hall way. Not expecting what was going to happen next.

**Misty past of to Aki**

Misty Ran back into the girls room and hit Aki hand.

"Your turn and they figured it out that it Via plan." Misty informed Aki.

"Yeah I figured how they like the water balloons?" Aki asked

"haha it was funny, anyway they should be right behind me so I better get going have fun." Misty stated and went down the hall, leaving Aki to walk out of the room and wait for the boys. Soon the boys came and looked at Aki leaning on the wall.

"Having fun Aki?" Yusei asked making her look up.

"Hummm I should be the one asking you?" She smirked back walking closer to them. The boys stepped back.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you with a water balloon that was to get you attention." Aki giggled.

"Well you got it." Jack stated in a low growl. Aki handed Yusei a pieces of paper.

"Have fun boys." She smirked and took off running.

The boys looked at the pieces of paper.

"What it say, what it say." Rua piped in from behind the 4 older boys.

_**Dear boys, **_

_**You want us to pry info out of you then fine but were going to have some fun with it. So here it is, first off you playing it are way, so Crow you little plan not going to work.( Via, **____**) **_

_**Try to find us were it the plans grow the thickest in the house. But bewares the girls are about and we won't go easy on you that we have no doubt so see if you can win this game of chase. **_

_**Love the girls**_

"Ok not bad, for the little time that they put this together." Yusei commented.

"Um Yus it Via plan were talking about trust me when I say this, it only going to get worst and we going to be in trouble." Crow informed them.

"Yeah come on Crow she not that good." Jack stated and walked the way to the green house.

"Jack right I mean how bad could this game of chase be." Kalin agreed and caught up with Jack, Yusei and Rua followed next and Crow shook his head, and ran too caught up.

When they got to the door the saw another note taped to it. They looked at it.

_**Hey boys how are you today. Ok here the first rule you have to follow. One by one you all must go, so here it is the order you go it be told by our little friends Ruka will tell you the rest because I ran out of rhymes. **_

_**Love the girls.**_

"Because they ran out of rhymes?" Kalin raised and eyebrow at this.

"Hey rhyming is hard." Ruka popped out from the door of the green house.

"Ok hey guys, see that you are willing to play, so the rules you have to follow, one you all ready know one by one you all must go. Ruka repeated, Rule two no finding them by changing into your spirited form that cheating," at this the boys ground she just ignored it and continued "Rule three, you have to listen to what I say at all times and, rule four you will know when you win or most important when you will lose." She finished and then turned to the group of boys that were stun.

"What!" they voices

"Yep so Rua sorry but you can't participated" Rua just winded

"I never get any fun!"

"So Jack you get to go in first, then Carly will let you know from there if you find her." Ruka told him he huffed and walked in.

**Fate in the star: yep that pretty much how it is going to be so Carly and Jack chap is next so whoooo. Couples chaps I might add Misty and Kalin next chap too but that depends on how long it will be. Ok Via.**

**Via: fine ok so you all know Fate in the star can't read minds so she really want to know what you think of her story so please Review because they are loved.**


	12. Jack and Kalins delama

**Fate in the star: Sorry for the late update. But here it is hope you like. **

**Jack and Kalin dilemma**

Jack walked in the green houses and looked around as the door shut behind him.

"Carly I here. Come on out." But there was no answers. He huffed and flooded his arms as he walked deeper into the green houses.

"Damit Carly where are you! Get out here NOW!" he yelled there were giggles that could be heard throw the plants. He turned his attention to the noise and followed deeper into the pushed. He pushed the plants out of his way, as he rushed to get to the sources of the noise. He came to a clearing area with no one around.

"Damit Carly!" He yelled. Just then the water sprinkles in that area went on. Getting the steaming Jack wet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed running away from the watering sprinkles. The drench Jack ran , and went face first in a mud puddle. He got up.

"If they plan this there are dead." He grumbled and looked up to see a hand in his faces he took it and got help up he saw that the figured was Carly.

"Carly there you are." He stated as if he found her.

"UM Jack I am the one that found you." She told him. As she handed him a handkerchief to wipe off his face that had mud all over it.

"What this all about Carly!" He asked more like demanded of the young girl. She looked down at her feet playing with her hands

"Well you see jack the mud was for Crow you just landed in it by accident." Carly informed the blond.

"That not what I meant Carly." He snapped. Carly looked down.

"Sorry Carly didn't mean to snap." He calmed down almost like a purr. They sat down on a rock nearby.

"well Jack we wanted to know what you guys are keeping from us, I know it seems weird but I think we can handle it. It won't change are minds about how we feet. It just it just." Carly stopped she still fidgeted with her hands. Jack placed his hand on top of her to make them stop.

"isn't this what we asked for you girls to pry out of us. All you had to do is get us alone and ask. Not this hold charade." He chuckle tilting her chin up to make her look at him. She blushed at the contact.

"But it looks like you girls were having fun, and that good. Next time don't put my trap next to Crow ok." He asked sweetly showing a soft side he normal hid.

"Alright deal." Carly smiled.

"so here the thing I picked you as my keeper because you were kind hearted, caring to others, showing me I could do the same that it wasn't all about me. I loved that about you even when we were just kids. As I watched you grow up from afar I never drought it for a seconded of my chose. You might be a clumsy girl. But your sweet and loving as a Cat and if may be your as deadly as a lynx can be Carly. That why I chose you and I am so very glad I did." He smiled at her a lovely smile at her.

"Thanks Jack. But why the age of 7 she asked?" looking at her spirit.

"That my dear Carly will have to wait for later. Know I think it one of the other boys to get tormented don't you?" he smirked as he helped Carly up.

"OK all right." She gave up

"Ok jack you get to tell Kalin it his turn." Carly informed him as he walked to the exit.

"Alright and I won't tell him about what going on. I let you girls have your fun." He stated and soon walked out of the green house. Ruka and Rua were trying hard not to laugh at jack as he had dry mudded down his front.

"Um Jack what happened?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing I talked to Carly. Your turn Kalin." He stated it as if no big deal.

"Ok who are you and what happen to are friend Jack?" Crow asked as him and everyone else looked at Jack.

"I fell in a mud puddle ok, that it. Now Kalin; Misty waiting for you now get you but in there." He sapped and the ice blue hair teen walked inside the green house.

Kalin walked in and looked around from the door way. And step out more.

"hum this is going to be interesting." He stated as he kept walking deep into the green house. He walked to the fruit sections and picked an apple. He sat down to eat it.

"Well they can't get me if I sit now can they." He smirked as he took a bit of the apple. He heard giggling and looked up. To his surprised there sat misty above him sitting on a branch. Smirking at him.

"I not going to like what happen next. Will I?" he asked.

"Nope." Was all Misty stated as she dropped some ripe apples on top of him. Then she jumped down from the branch and landed in front of him. All he could do was smile at his sticky sigh.

"You know I underestimated you girls. Quite clever, quite clever indeed." He stated getting up, walking over to her.

"So did my prying work?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it did, care to talk?" the arctic fox asked his keeper.

"I have wanted to hear those words." She smiled and they sat under a different tree.

"So Misty you probably are wondering why I picked you as my keeper. Well first off you have this cleaver slyness to you, your sleek, gentle, beauty but gracefulness. But mostly you interested me, and I never lost interested, never." His voice was calm and caring, his golden eyes looking into her sky blue ones. A blushed formed on her face. Misty looked away trying to compose herself.

"but why 7 Kalin." She looked back up at him.

"that my dear Misty is for another day." He stated getting up and helping Misty up.

"So who's next Misty." Kalin asked walking back to the door to the green house.

"It Yusei." She stated smiling at him.

"Cool this should be interesting." He smiled back and walked off. And out the door and faced the other.

"SO how did it go?" Jack asked with a smirk looking at Kalin stick stat.

"Fun. Yusei your turn." Was all Kalin said. Yusei look ahead and went in.

**Fate in the star: there you have it you. Hope you like so please tell me what you think. Next chap is Yusei and then Crow.**

**To Secretanimelover: hey I don't mind the offer just if you see something let me know. Just PM me if you want to know more. thanks for the Review so glad you like it hope you like this chap****. **


	13. Yusei hanging delma Crows trouble

**Fate in the star: ok here you all go the next chap. But I need to inform you all I am leavening on a trip and won't be back for a bit. So I will be writing but won't have my lap top so no updates tell I get back in August. Sorry about the inconvenient but enjoy this next chap.**

**Yusei hanging dilemma and Crow troubles**

Yusei looked ahead and walked in the green houses. He looked around and walked further in after hearing a noise. He moved to the flower garden that was in the green houses. He smiled knowing that Aki loved Flowers especially roses so he took off running to the Rose sections he didn't plan to get tangled in the vines that were in the path nor did he expect to be hanging upside down.

"Yep this is them." Yusei stated out load as he hung there his faces was turning red form hang down.

"Aki it time for you to come on out, you win." He called out. He heard a giggle coming from the bushes and there stood Aki holding a black rose.

"Took you long enough." She stated walking over to the hanging wolf spirit.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?" she smirked as she poked him. "You're reminding me of a piñata."

"Hey don't you think about it. Can you let me down I'm felling dizzy." He asked her.

"Alright" she smirked she went over to a nearby rock and kicked a stake that held the trap up and the now falling Yusei.

"OWWWWW!" he yelled sitting up rubbing his head. Looking at Aki.

"Happy now." She smirked.

"You could have let me down slower." He asked her standing up.

"Nope." She made a popping sound while she said it.

"Alright let sit way I tell you." As he lead the way to some rose bushes they sat down.

"So you want to know why I picked you for my keeper. Right?" He asked already knowing the answered. She nodded.

"Well you have many shades to you Aki, like a lovely rose, with its many different colors. Your pure like a white rose, you are friendly like a Yellow rose, beautiful like a red roses and have a mischievous side like the black rose." He told her fingering the black rose she held in her hand. Aki was blushing after hearing what he just told her. But he didn't stop there. "You were a mystery Aki and I like that trying to figure you out, like any rose with it color. But with that it also fragile and I want to protect that." He stopped and looked at Aki she was looking at the rose she held in her hand as she was very red in the faces.

"thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome my keeper." He smiled

"But why 7?" she asked him as she dared to look in to his eyes. he moved closer.

"For that my dear Rose you will have to wait." He teased but very sweetly. He got up and started to walk away.

"So Crows next this should be good." He chuckled and leafed.

Yusei was smiling as he walked out to the others.

"Well that was fun you're up Crow. Rua could you run and get me and ice pack." Yusei asked the young boy as he rubbed his head.

"Sure." The little boy went, and ran to get the said item.

"Yusei you ok?" Crow asked looking at his friend.

"Yep fine, just have a bump on my head. So you should get going.." Yusei smiled at the orange hair boy.

"I have a feeling I really really don't want to." Crow winded.

"Well you are going." Jack stated grabbing on to one of Crows arms as Kalin grabbed the other arm.

"Via awaits you." The blue hair teen teased. As they pushed him in to the green house, locked the door that was behind him.

"Wait guys…. this is not fair…. I mean you see…. let me out!" He yelled banging on the door. He stops knowing there was out of this. He sighed and began walking. And walking and walking deeper and deeper into the green house where it had thick trees.

"Via where are you!" he yelled. He decides to take a break and sat down under a tree.

"Hey this kind of looks like where I found Via when she was younger." He mentioned as he slowly closed his eyes, tired form all the walking. Crow awoke from the sound of laughter he opened his eyes. There he saw Via looking at him.

"Wow. Via what are you doing?" he jumped up she giggled again.

"Nothing." she smirked. He looked at her with a questionable look.

"Alright? So scents you found me I guess you win." He stated rubbing the back of his head.

"So?" Via asked sitting down at the tree she found Crow at and he sat next to her.

"You know got to hand it to you. You did a great job setting this all up." Crow complemented her.

"Thanks." Via smiled. It grew silent between them as Crow tried to figure out how to start, he was not like the other guys with words. He looked at Via.

"Via" he started in a lovely voice. She turned to him but he chicken out.

"I choose you because of your trickster abilities and your fun to be around." He stated upset that he could tell her the truth. He got up and such.

"Well Via this was fun. Thanks" he smiled and then leafed. Leaving Via wondering what happened.

Crow walked out of the green house, and the other boys started to laugh.

"Crow.. What..? Happened?" Yusei chocked out form his bits of laughter.

"I messed up, I couldn't tell her the truth, I'm just not ready." He stated pushing away from the group.

"UM sorry to hear that Crow you will one of these days. We know you're not good with words and such. But what we meet was what happened to your faces." Kalin pointed out. Jack pulled out a little mirror he had and showed it to Crow. On his faces was little doodles on his face in black maker. It made Crow crake a little smile.

"Dang Via you got me good. But I sorry I couldn't tell you." He handed the mirror back to Jack and leafed to go back to his room.

**Fate in the star: I know I'm leavening you hanging there. The story picks up ones again next chap but that won't be for a bit. But hope you all like it. Pleases leave a Review because they are loved. Oh also you will all Find out Why 7 in the coming chaps it might be the next one or the one after that depends how the chaps goes And find out what Crow meant. So thanks again for you're supported. You are all loved.**


	14. boys go missing

**Fate in the star: hey ya people been a bit hasn't it well I still on vacations but do to 100 and some on degree weather. I had time to wright so thanks for waiting for the next chap. And sorry for the long wait. I will be back home Augest21st then you don't have to wait so long just a bit more. **

**Via: Fate in the star dose not own yugioh 5d's in anyway. But she owns her oc's and the plot.**

The girls were getting use to leave in there new home mostly it all they saw were each other Ruka and Rua, and the boys that it Sharry and Burno would come in once or twice but that it. Crow still couldn't tell Via the really reasons he picked her. Via new something was wrong but didn't push it..

"So girls what do you want to do today?" Yusei ask the group.

"Hummmmmm?" the all went.

" That doesn't sound good." Kalin chuckled.

"Well what do you boys want to do today?" Carly ask the group of boys.

"Well way don't we go for a walk in the woods." Kalin suggested.

" I thought we weren't allowed to leave hear?" Via stated.

"you can't. With us you can." Crow smirk as Via almost smack him.

"Alright sounds like fun." Misty agreed. They walked a few hours and state down but a big tree.

"Well what did you guys think of the hike." Crow asked in amusement.

"to dam long!" Via teased back falling in his lap. She was giggling.

"Glad you liked it." he smiled at her. Setting her up in his lap. They sat there not very long laughing at one another. Enjoying each other company not paying any mind to those that were watching them. 4 figures steep out form the showdowns. The boys looked up. Feeling a prescient and stood up growling.. there stood Travis, Logan, Mike, and Luke.

"itsss been a wait hasn't it." Travis hissed at the boys. Walking closer to the group.

"Back off." Crow stated narrowing his eyes at Travis.

"I don't think." growled Logan.

"Get away from hear." Yusei growled back. The groups of boys stood faces to faces with each other.

The girls got up and were behind the boys. Travis spotted Via behind Crow.

"Oh she did make it." she smirked at her. Via glared at the boy.

"What the hell do you want now." Kalin spat.

"Oh nothing really just some new throw rugs." Mike spat back. Just then the evil group of boys change in mid air at the boys. Who change also blocking them. They were fighting fearsomely the girl stood back in horror.

"We need to do something." Via cried.

"I know but what." Aki asked looking at the scene taking places as a wolf and a dog go at it. Just then a crow came by and land on Via shoulder it look tired and beaten. It squawked and change back in to it human form.

"You all need to get out of here now!" he stated mostly at Via but the message were for all of the girls.

"We can't just leave you!" Carly cried out.

"you have too your in danger if your with us right now. Please run back home you be safe we come back I promise." Crow stated again. And with that he was gone.

"Came on we have to go." misty pulled on via by her arm throw the woods.

"but we can't just leave." she whispered looking back. Misty stop and made Via look at her

"Via if we stay and get hurt they get hurt so for us not being there we helping them alright." Misty told her Via nodded and continued to leave not looking back.

The girls were waiting what felt like hours with Martha. As soon as they got back they told her what happen. She told the girls to wait until the boys came home and glad that they were safe. Soon what felt like hours were hours and and hours of waiting for the boys. All 4 girls had the same felling something had gone wrong the boys need help. They told Martha there feelings and she too felt worried. She called of Bruno and Sharry, and two others the twins hear the news and they too came to the leaving room the same room the girls were in when they first came.

First the twines were by the girls side soon Bruno and Sharry entered the room, then also came another man with short black hair and a bad scar on the side of his faces wearing what looked like a weird jump suit thing. And a young women stood next to him with blue short hair and a businesslike suit she wore a choker but the girls couldn't see what was on it.

"Ok for some introductions. Girls this man is Trudge and he is the sprite of the Hawk and his keeper Mina." Martha quickly introduced. "ok I called you two here because the sprites of the wolf, lynxs, crow and arctic fox have gone missing and they were in the fight. There keeper these young lady." Martha motioned to Aki and the others

"feel that something has gone terrible wrong please would you go find out." Martha told the two older boy who nodded there head.

"i want to go too." voiced Rua. Martha nodded her head and Bruno, Trudge and Rua took off in animal forms in to the wood leaving there keeper in the room with Martha and the other 4 girls.

**Fate in the star: sorry for the short chap. But I still on Vacations so hopefully you all like it. The 7 year old riddle will be figured out next chap I promise you all. Yep that about it so Via if you please.**

**Via: Fate in the star would like reviews because she can not read minds so please leave a review. And thank you for those who have Reviewed, and reading and such you all are loved.**

**Fate in the star: OK if there spelling errors and such I am not using my computer and such so I don't have really good spell check so just a head up.**

**lovez**


	15. boys kidnap and old quations awnse

**Fate in the star: I really missed wright for fanfiction. And it great to be back here and back home. So for all you I have a new chap hope you all like it. And the riddle finaly get solve. Well it wasn't really a riddle more like something I put in to let you all ponder.**

**Via: Quit rambling Fate and tell them all ready!**

**Fate in the star: ok ok so the age of 7 reason will be reviled This chap, so without me going back to rambling I leave it to you Via.**

**Via: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's in anyway. But she dose own the plot and the oc's. Now on with the story.**

**Boy kidnap old questions answered.**

The 4 girls were pacing the room as the other followed them with their eyes all wondering the same thing.

"Hey, everything going to be ok I'm sure Trudge will find them." the women named Mina told the 4 girls. They nodded and sat down. But here words did not bring them eases.

"It will be alright, Bruno and the others will be back in no time with everyone." Sherry words seemed a short lived to the 4 girls the new that something was wrong. They could feel it.

"But what if." Carly began and was shut up by Sherry again.

"Those boys are strong boy, so they going to be fine. What do you know anyway?" Sherry told the young girl. Make the other 3 stand up.

"Like we said we feel it, something wrong, something happened to them and we know that!" they all shouted at Sherry. Martha walked in the room.

"Girls please; if that is so then we will wait for the others to come back. Please sit and try to relax." she motioned them to sit.

"Well maybe I should tell you some reason you are feeling like that." Martha told the keeper girls.

"It all started with the age of 7 when a young girl is able to become a keeper to a sprite animal.

The age of 7 that signifies the time of magic in a young girl is strongest to make a bond. Because they still believe in magic and can understand what going on around them. Then that create a bond somewhat like the boys have with you if you get hurt. But instead of felling the pain you are give the knowledge that something is very wrong."Martha told the group of girls.

"But, why the secrets?" Via asked.

"Well my dear sometime the keeper gets to old to remember about that and still refuses to believe what they see with their own eyes. That why they are chosen young and then left. you 4 ,Sherry and Mina are some of the few that still believe in these sort of things. But that all in the past and that is what you are feeling the bond you made each on your 7th birthday." Martha told the young girls.

Just then 3 figures bust in to the room. Trudge, Rua, and Bruno panting for air.

"I'm sorry to say there gone, it looks like they were in a fight, and well lost. But it looks as if they were taken to Sayers places. That all I know." Trudge informed Martha.

"Well I'll talk to Sayer and see what he wants with my boys. If you excused me." and with that she left the room.

"who's Sayer?" Aki asked Trudge. Who looked at her. He sighed and gave in.

"Sayer is a animal sprite guardian like Martha but an evil man, he captures sprite animals, and convince them to get rid of their keeper, saying they not need and then the sprite goes mad and hateful. When they become like that Martha and even we can get through to them so there what we call lost sprites." Trudge stated.

"So does that mean?" Carly asked.

"It is exactly what he means he wants your sprite animal you keep, to kill you and have them on his side. That is what he wants." Sherry stated. Bruno tried to shut her up.

"Come on Yusei and the other are so way strong then that creep any day." Rua piped up.

"Rua right, thire strong they be back before you know it." Ruka agreed with her twin brother. Martha came back in the room.

"That all we can do. He won't take my call nor did he ever but still. I know those boys will not break under his control." she sighed and left the room.

Later that night in the girl's dorm.

"We can't just sit here hoping they free them self's!" Via yelled quietly to the other 3 girls.

"I know Via I don't like this at all." Aik agreed.

"But what are we going to do?" Carly commented.

"Simply we sneak in and get them back that what were going to do." Misty answered her.

"so everyone agreed?" Via asked

"Agreed!" the other 3 girls answered. They pack there bags quickly with all they need, they most stole thing form the boys room because they had more.

"Ok got everything we need?" Misty asked everyone nodded.

"Good then let's get going before someone stops us." Aki stated just then they ran in to none other than Sherry and Bruno.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Um well yeah I got nothing so please move." Via told the blonde girl.

"You know this is suicide for all of you. Right?" Bruno brought up, not letting the 4 girls past.

"And we just can't sit here and wait, we have to go no matter what, they have done so much for us and we haven't done anything for them. We have to help them." Aki told both the keeper and sprite of the hair.

"If that so then, we are happy to help, we'll get some other sprites that want to take down Sayer also and meet you for back up." Bruno smiled tell the 4 girls his plan the girls smiled back. He step asides for them to past

"Thank you. Bruno, Sherry" Carly called back and with that the girls make it off in to the woods.

**Boys**

The room was dark and cold the boys hung from the wall by their wrist above their heads. They slow open there eyes.

"Ugggggg what hit me." Crow mumbled wakening up.

"What the hell do you think Crow, 4 evil sprite boys." Jack grumble

"Calm down you 2, we need to get out of here?" Yusei mentioned.

"How do we do that?" Kalin asked but before anyone could answer another voice broke the conversation.

"you don't, it's as simple as that." a man with red hair that covered one of his evil green eyes came into view of the boys.

"If you do that it simply you listen to me and only me and bring me the body of you keepers."he stated

"No way in hell!" Crow yelled making the man slap him.

"you must be Sayer!" Kalin Growled.

"you be right arctic Fox." he stated. " I now have you and the sprite of the Wolf, Crow, Lynxes in my grasped." he smiled evilly. "Soon this sprite animal world will be mind and no one will stand in my way." he cackled.

"In your Dream Creep!" Crow spat.

**Fate in the star: yep going to be mean and stop there. So yeah I would like to thank Animala for an idea she stated back in the begin in Chap 4 I already plan on going this way but Animala you ask for it and here it is hope you like. Anyways hope you all like it and please review because**

**Via: fate in the star can not read minds. So tell her what you think.**

**Fate in the star: I want to thank you all for your support and you reviews you are all loved thanks a bunch.**

**LOVEZ**


	16. girls try to be heros

**Fate in the star: hello people. I bring you a new chap of the story and it awesome in my opinioned.**

**Via: you wrote it! So you have to like it.**

**Fate in the star: ok you got me there, but still I had loads of fun typing this chap. Which make me wonder about my sanity? Oh well Via.**

**Via: WHAT SANITY? **

**Fate in the star: you go a point there. I do not own yugioh 5d's in anyway but she dose own the oc's and the plot. on with the story.**

The girls come to where they last saw the boys. They looked around and saw the aftermath of the fight.

"Now which way do we go?" Carly asked.

"I don't have a clue, do you Aki?" Misty asked her.

"No. Via?" the keeper of the wolf asked the ruby red hair girl.

"No I don't, I haven't got a clue?" she stated looking at the other 3 girls.

**Boys **

They were breathing heavily; Cuts and bruise were all around their bodies.

"Ok anyone has an idea I would love to hear it." Crow ask. His voice trembled because of the pain he was in.

"No I don't." Kalin answer him in the same amount of pain.

"Well someone hast to think of something!" Jack yelled making him winces in more pain.

"I have a plan, why don't I send some nice young men to escort your keeper here. What do you think?" Sayer emerged from nowhere in front of the boys who all glared at him.

"You even touch those girls, and that will be the end of you." Yusei growled.

"tisk tisk Yusei, never thought you would have that much hatred in you. But you 4 can't get free to bring them here and they are so lost in the woods. Thought they would need some help. So I sent Travis and the other to fetch them wanna see." Sayers smiled at them as he turn and showed a viewing of 4 girls standing in the woods. The boys stiffen as the recognized the girls.

"What are they doing?" Jack stated.

"Who knows?" Sayer sickly teased, as they listened in on what they were saying.

**Girls**

"Ok we can't be wondering around here like idiots we have to keep moving." Aki voiced.

"We now that Aki but we need to know what way we're going too." Misty shot back.

"Keep it together you two." Carly piped up keeping the other two from going back to their bickering.

"Guys you know what, Martha told us about the bond thing and it has something to do with magic?" Via ask the other 3 girls.

"Yeah we can since when the boys are in danger and they can feel when we get hurt." Aki counted.

"Yeah but maybe I don't know, we could.." Via began.

"Hold on I think I get it, well it might work, if we concentrate hard enough we could figure out…." Misty started

"What direction they guys are in." Carly finished. The smiled at each other the all took deep breath and closed their eyes and concentrate on their spirit.

**Boys**

"Awwwwww isn't that sweet, the girls what to play hero." Sayer broke everyone out of what was going on with the girls.

"Sayer leave them alone!" They all demanded.

"Why should I? They what to come here and I all ready told you I sent someone to go fetch them too and I think there about there." Sayer teased again. The boys look back at the viewing of the girls, the same thought ran throw each of their head what in the world are we going to do. _"Girls run please run, run, run."_

**Girls**

The girls were concentrate but the same thing keep happening something in there minds was tell them to run. But they each dismissed it.

"Ok we tried it, didn't work." Via sighed.

"Hey it was a good idea Via, but maybe it doesn't work that way." Aki try comforting her friend. Via returned it with smile. But the moment was soon about to change for the worst. Just then 4 boys emerged from the shadows sounding the girls.

"Looking for ussssssss?" the voice asked.

"Travis" Via spat.

"Hello girls so nice to see you. Want to hang with us." Luke asked.

"Uh let us think about that, No!" Misty answered.

"So you don't want to see your boyfriends." Mike asked the girls stood still frozen on what to do. Before the realized it, the boys where in front of them, and were soon thrown to the ground.

**Boys**

Each of the boys in their mind kept repeating as the watch the girls to run, run, run. Was all they want them to do but it was too late the other sprits had reach them and knock them to the ground. Cause the guys to cry out in pain. They felt the kicking and scratches and bits, that their keepers were receiving and they couldn't stop the pain the girls and them were in. But what pain them more was knowing they couldn't help them at all. All they heard was Sayer laugh as the scene still was taking places. All they boys fell into darkness as their bodies went limp.

**Girls**

The beating was painful, and the boys weren't going to stop. The girls all new that they need to do something. Via cracked her eye open and spotted a Blue hair rabbit at the edge of where they were at and moving closer to them. She spoke one word.

"STOP!" she yelled making Travis stop kicking her and pulled her up to meet his gaze.

"Why?" he ask not noticing the rabbit not too far away that also stopped as he griped harder on her hair.

"You asked if we wanted to see are boyfriends right? Then take us to them." Via told Travis, not letting go of his piercing stare.

"Fine" he stated after a long pause "let go see you boyfriends." He smirked. And hauled Via to her feet. The other boys did the same. The girls were thrown together in a tight group.

"Via what are you doing?" Carly asked. Via motion very suddenly to the rabbit. The other girls nodded and they understood what was happening. And they followed the 4 boys. to Sayer places. None of the boys ever notices a rabbit and a shadow hiding behind the trees.

**Fate in the star: there you all go. Hope you all like the chap.**

**Via: don't you have good news to tell them.**

**Fate in the star: yes yes I do. And it all thanks to Shades-Soul. They gave me a great idea for a squeal to animal sprite boy's whoooo. So I want to thank them so there will be a squeal.**

**Via: awesome get a squeal story. **

**Fate in the star: yeah. But before that I have to finish this one so I can get to that one. So tell me what you think because I can't read mind. **

**Lovez**


	17. the dark side part one

**Fate in the star: ok I know what you all really want to read the next chap and not here me be random and such. SO Via?**

**Via: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's in anyway and she never will. But she dose own the plot and the oc's so on with the story.**

**Fate in the star: oh one more thing. All stuff in italics are thought. now on with the story**

**The Dark Side Part One.**

**Carly pov;**

After the incident in the woods the boys brought us to this creep cabin places. Then they split us up. I was being dragged along by none other then

Luke.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. Truthful I was terrified but I didn't let it show. Or I tried no too.

"You'll see" he smirked the same smirk that he gave me the first time we meet. We stood in front of a door. Luke opened it and tossed me in. I landed in the cold floor of the dark room; I heard the door closed and a click. That made me gulp I was locked in a room. I heard foot steep coming towards me I looked up knowing I wouldn't be able to see until my eyes adjusted. But there stood in front of me was none other the _Jack_?

"Jack!" I was thrilled but wondering what he was doing here I leap up from the floor and hung him.

"Jack I'm so glad you're aright." But he never answered me.

**AKI POV**

I walked along the hallway with Logan. I didn't really want to ask him any questions because I knew he wasn't going to give them to me.

They had split us up. I prayed that hopeful the other would be alright. We came to a door.

"We're here." Was all Logan said to me as he pushed me in the dark cold room, I sat up.

"_Not good" _I thought to myself. I heard someone else in the room. I quick got up. My eyes adjusted to the dim light. I saw the other person in the room and my hart stop then speed back up.

"Yusei?" I gasped and ran and hugged him. He didn't return it and most importantly something didn't feel right.

**Carly pov**

"Jack? Are you ok?" I ask him I step away something was wrong. This was but was but was not the Jack I knew.

"I'm fine" he finally spoke but it was dark and it scared me as he walked closer.

"But you're not." He voice was sinister he grabbed me by my arm I yelped. He took off the chock of the lynxes.

"You don't need this anymore." Was all he said, then he throw me to the wall as I heard his footsteps come closer to me, tears were in my eyes. This was not Jack it couldn't be he had to be in some sort of spell.

"Ja..ck" I spit out he stop right above my body from the ground.

" isn't you…this isn't who.. who you are..Sayer did this pleases Jack I know you can hear me… Come ..Comebackto me." I cried out form the pain I was in. he knelt down and grab me by my hair and look at me his strong amethyst eyes were slightly glazed.

"WHY?" he ask but more like mock me. my voice was a whispered as my eyes started to shut.

"Because I..I.."

**AKI POV**

Something didn't feel right. I step away form Yusei But he step closer and remove the charm of the wolf form my neck.

"This doesn't suit you." Was all he said to me, the next thing I knew I was on the ground? I was frozen

"_this this" _

He lifted my body up and thrown me across the room and hit the wall.

"_What could I do, this is Sayer doing and he has him and and and…."_

"Yusei" I whispered I heard him come closer.

"Yusei please go back to your kind carrying gently self. The sweet person I know you are." I heard each step.. step..step. Each step was a steady beat was like a trances as my eyes started to shut, my body was given up but I had to say one last thing.

"Because I" he was right next to me.

**No pov**

"Because I love you." Both the girls told their attackers, before both their worlds went dark.

**Fate in the star: and I going to stop it right there.**

**Carly/Aki: WHAT? WE TOLD THEM WE LOVE THEM WHEN THEY WERE KILLING US.**

**Fate in the star: I never said you died. Did I?**

**Carly/Aki: no**

**Fate in the star: so there. Anyway tell me what you think. Because I can't read minds. And the next chap should be up soon because it all ready written. Soooo thank you all that have review and those who read this story you are all loved.**

**LOVEZ**


	18. the dark side part 2

**Fate in the star: hello people I said the next chap would be up soon because of the lovely cliff hanger.**

**Via: I'll say you ended it with Aki and Carly being killed.**

**Fate in the star: not really they just black out. But that not important at this moment. What improtant is what happens to you and Misty. And if you don't know this is all happening about the same time. **

**The Dark truth part 2**

**Misty pov**

They separated us, as I walk alone with Mike.

"_This was not good." _ He took me to a door but stop an turned to me.

"You know you could stay with me and not suffer such a fate." The Wessel asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat. He shrugged and push me in the room. And closed and locked the door. My mind jump to what he said.

"_What fate?"_ I heard footsteps in the room. I stood up a yelp past my lips, buy I tried to hind that fact.

"Who's there?" Soon as I saw the figure and a gasp left my lips but I didn't care.

"Kalin!" I rush him in a hug. But he didn't hug me back. I remember what Mike said.

"_Stay with me and not suffer such a fate?"_ I step away from Kalin but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him untying my chocker.

"You don't need this." his voice was low and his grip tighten painful around my arm causing me to winces in pain.

**Via pov**

The stupid snake wouldn't answer any of my questions. As he dragged me to where ever he wanted me to go. Please let my plan work. I ask myself. Finally he stop to at a door. And push me in.

"Great." I told myself. I was not too happy of what was going on. I got up and notice the room was really dark. My eye adjusted and I spotted someone looking at me. tears welled up in my eyes.

"Crow!" I stated trying hard not to cry and laugh at the same time. I hugged him. But I knew something was not right.

"Crow? Say something anything, like tease me and I retaliate, please Crow." I pleased I step back I didn't like the gaze look in his eyes.

"Fine your and idiot and shouldn't have this." his voice was ice as he appeared behind me and took my chocker.

"Crow that not.. not funny." I stated as I walked away from him but I turned to face him.

"It not supposed to be." He stated as I felt a walk coiled with my back. I struggled to get up as I came to conclusions.

"_Crow was being controlled by Sayer."_

**Misty pov.**

I was on the ground in pain. My body couldn't fight anymore.

"Kalin" I whispered as he held up my body that was already limp. He stop.

"Please go back to yourself, the strong, sly, that I always felt safe with. Because Kalin I need you because I love you." I whispered. I felt him drop my body as my world went dark before I even hit the ground.

**Via POV**

Nothing, nothing I do can get through to him nothing. I felt tears fall down my eyes. as I laid there on the ground I heard his footsteps coming towards me.

"Crow." I whispered but the foot step still came.

"Crow please comeback. My Crow the one that always teased me and I teased him the one that cared when I got hurt, the prankster…." I was cut off as hand wrap around my throat But I try to continue.

"that drove me.. nuts…" the hands were getting tighter. As I looked into the grey eyes of the man that I care about.

"the..one.I feel safe with" tighter, I could barely breath as my eye started to shut. "the…one..I. I...love…." was the last thing I could manage as I came into the darkness.

**Fate in the star: yep going to end there. Hope you all like next you find out what happen to each of the girls and if there hart felt plead worked. So Via**

**VIA: I hate you**

**Fate in the star: Aki?**

**Aki: hate you**

**Fate in the star: misty, Carly?**

**Misty and Carly: hate you too.**

**Fate in the star: fine. please review because I can't read minds. And thank you to all those that have review, continued to review, and read this story you are all loved. The next chap should be up in a couple of days depending how much time I get to write. Anyways**

**lovez**


	19. the dark side part 3

**Fate in the star: ok I update really soon because, one a lot of people want me too, two I left you all in a bad spot, and three I had the next chap mostly writhen and four because I can. So without delaying anymore here what you all really want. I do not own yugioh 5d's in anyway but I do own the plot and the oc's. now on with the story. "oh sorry for any ooc ness because it will have some."**

**The dark side part 3.**

**Jack's pov.**

There she was her body limp as she whispers those sweet words to me. I love you. I set her on my lap. I brushed her hair back.

"Carly," I whispered gently. This could not be happening I hurt her. And now she could be.. no I can't say that.

I felt hot breath on my hand as I brushed Carly hair. She was still breathing.

"Carly?" I said again, I sighed in relief she saved me from doing the one thing I would have regretted my whole life. A tear fell from my eyes it landed on her cheek. I swept it away.

"Carly I just wanted to tell you I love you sent the day I meet you, all those years ago, and I still do Carly, I'm sorry about all of this I never wanted to hurt you. My dear Carly I Love you will all my heart. My keeper."

"I love you too Jack." Carly voice shocked me as I looked at the girl in my arms.

"Carly?"

"Thank you for comeback to yourself Jack." She smiled up at me.

"Anything for you my love." Was all I could say.

**Yusei pov.**

I didn't know what was happening but I heard Aki reaching out to me and she said that she, she loved me. I looked down and say her motionless body, which was badly beaten. I knelt down beside her.

"Aki! Aki!" I called tears were running down my cheeks.

"_I did this, I did this to her, I killed her."_ All those thought ran through my mind, but I saw that her chest still rose,

"Aki?" I was in shock

"_I didn't kill her she was __still alive!__" _ I quickly checked her pulse. It was steady.

"Thank god." I sighed in relief I wiped the tears off her face that had fallen on her. I still held her close to me, not wanting to let her go.

"Aki remember when we were in the green house and I told you I pick you because you were like a rose, and all and I bet Martha told you way the age of 7. But also Aki it because you were my first and only love. Aki I love you more than anything and I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you because you will always be my lovely keeper. My one and only true love." I knew she couldn't hear me but I had to tell her, she told me how she felt. I looked down at her again I saw her lips in a smile. And 5 beautiful words.

"I love you too Yusei." She slowly got up from my grip and but I still had my arms around her. She kissed my check.

"Welcome back." She whispered. I kissed her on the lips.

"Glad to be back." I smiled at her.

**Fate in the star: I know I know short and sappy, but will all the torture and beating and almost death going on I thought I lighten up the mood. Sent this is a romances fic.**

**AKI/CARLY: we like it. It was sweet.**

**Fate in the star: Glad you all like it. Oh and to answer the questions From the review Fire.**

**Fire- no I am not evil I just mischievous lol, and what happened to the boys was when the saw the girl getting beaten up in the wood and they couldn't help them they black out, and Sayer put them in a trances mind control and put them in the mind set of killing there keepers, that why they didn't feel the pain they were inflicting on the girls. Sorry this wasn't clearer I will try to clear it up in coming chaps. As of you other questions, you will just have to wait for the next chap. In this chap Carly and Aki live. So that just leave Misty and Via. So you have to wait for next chap. And I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review. **


	20. the dark side part 4

**Fate in the star: Hey here the next chap hope you all like. Thank you all that have reviewed. And have read this story. I glad you all are enjoying it. Just to let you all know I do have another story up. It call the book of secrets and it has to do with Kat my other oc's form meeting Kat and you don't remember me and Kalin son Will. For more info go check it out it all in the author notes there. So without further blabbering form me. **

**I don't own Yugioh 5d's in anyway shape or form I just on the oc's and the plot. **

**The dark side part 4**

**Kalin pov**

Her body fell to my feet. The disbelief was startling I was trying to kill her and she said she loved me. I knelt down and pick up her still body her eyelids flickered and her breath was steady. I sighed in relief.

"Misty I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." Guilt ran through me. it made me want to rethink of what I was about to say.

"Misty I know you don't disserve me after all I did but I love you. I love you the minute we met and shook hands and you dragged me off to play with you, that you would be my keeper. My love." I felt a sudden shift in my arms I looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at me.

" I love you sent then too, Kalin." She smiled up at me. I cupped her face with my hand as she held it there.

"I'm glad I got you back." She smiled.

"Well it was all thanks to you, love." Her smile slowly melted away the guilt I felt, as I was glad to have her back.

**Crow pov**

I heard Via voice slowly die away as I came to the realization that I held her throat in my hand strangling her. I quickly let go as I looked at the still body.

"NO!" I yelled I was panicked

"_I tried to kill her I killed her she was gone and I was the one that killed her." _Tears over took me as I wrapped my arms around her body I held her close trying for some way to bring her back. I set her on my lap and brushed the hair that fallen in her faces away.

" I shouldn't even touch you should I. after all I done. Via I know you can't hear me but I need to tell you this. you know that day in the green house I couldn't say what I wanted to say to you. Was I picked you because I love you I was that simple you crazy ideas, you talent of make plans and have it all work out. The way you drive me nuts. Everything about you I love. That way I chose you as my keeper because I knew you would never run away from a problem and you would faces it. I trust you and you never let me down for a moment…" I paused the dread I felt sweep over me as another wave of tears hit me. "but I let you down, and because of me your dead, I love you Via, I love you so much." I cried.

"I love you too Crow." I heard a voice that

"_no it couldn't possibly be." _I looked down and Via tried to get up from my arm to face me clearly. I was struck dumb.

"Crow?" she ask me. I still didn't say a word.

"Crow you know I'm not dead right? I just black out, you stop in time." She cleared up. I had her in my arm in a hart beat.

"Via!" was all I could say.

"Welcome back my Crow." Was her replay.

**Fate in the star: yea the all live.( see I can be nice too lol) Doesn't that make everyone all happy inside. Well anyway yeah sorry that Crow and Via part was longer then everyone else but that what happens sometimes. Anyway Please review and tell me what you all think. **


	21. Bruno to the reascue

**Fate in the star: sorry for not update late. I just couldn't figure out how to write this chap. But it written and now it up so now we all don't have to worry about it. So**

**VIA: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5'ds in anyway but she dose own the plot and the oc's.**

All the groups sat in the darkness wondering what to do. There was no way out with the door lock and there sure Sayer was not going to let them out anytime soon.

**VIA POV**

"Please tell me that you somehow managed to come up with a plan before you came here?" Crow asked me, as we sat, his arm around me.

"Well Crow I think I might have but I'm not to positive about it." I answered back.

"Via that made no senses." I felt his gazed upon me as I try and figure out the words to tell him.

"Well, remember when we as in us girls were getting beat up with Travis and the others?" Crow arm tighten around me

"Yes" his said throw his teeth.

"Well I saw a blue tinted bunny coming towards us." I stated Crow arm loosen.

"Really?" he asks getting to what I was saying.

"Yeah I told them to stop, not realizing that the snake would stop and well I'm hoping that somehow that…" but before I could even finish my sentences the door open.

"Hey anyone called for a rescue party." There stood in the door way was Bruno a smile on his faces.

"Hurry up we don't have time for all this." another voices went that was female this time. That had to be Sherry

"So your plan did work." Crow chuckled dragging me out of the door.

"Yeah I guess it did." I was amazed at what was happening. We were in the hallway.

"Aright so score one for me for finding you two. But where are the others?" Bruno asked.

"Well um we got separated… and.." my heart sank I looked at Crow and he caught on what I was thinking

"Shit." We said in unisons. And we ran down the hall way to the places where I was separate form the others. I hope that the others were safe that no one got killed.

"_please be alright please."_ Was all I wanted.

**Yusei and Aki Aki pov**

"Yusei do you think, everyone else is alright?" I ask him his arm tighten around me.

"I don't know Aki but I hope so, I really hope so." His voice was grim. It scared me.

"Everyone." I whispered. I heard the door being jiggled and then bang on. Yusei and I stood up soon the door was open and there stood Via, Crow, Sherry and Bruno. All smiling at us.

"Aki, Yusei you two are alright." Via smiled at me. I nodded and we rushed to find the others.

"_Thing were looking up" _I thought.

**Carly and Jack Carly pov**

Jack wouldn't let go of me, not like I mind at all.

"Jack." He turned to me.

"Are you also thinking about the others." I asked him

"Yeah I am Carly." He told me.

Just then the door busted open and there stood everyone Via, Aki, Yusei, and Crow, and also to my surprises was Bruno and Sherry.

"Alright three for three, I'm on a roll." Bruno stated

"it's not like there are a lot of doors hear Bruno." Sherry snap and we all left to find Misty and Kalin.

**MISTY AND KAIN MISTY POV**

"Kalin?" I broke the silent between us.

"Do you think the other will be alright?" At this he froze

"Misty I don't know, I mean I almost, and the other I don't know I'm sorry." Was all he could say I face him.

"I'm sure they are and we'll all get out of here." I told him and kiss him lightly on the lips. As we pulled away there in the door way was everyone smiling at us.

"Well Misty your kiss makes miracles." Kalin light teased me as he help me up.

"I guess it does." I giggled and we leafed the room all of us safe and sound.

**Fate in the star: yep going to stop it there so. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also thanks to those who review, because you guys keep me writing and make me want to right more. **

**So all in all Bruno and Sherry save the day somewhat but hope you all liked. Sorry I know it not my best chap so. Yeah **

**REVIEW!**


	22. unexpected allices

**Fate in the star: Sorry for the late update. Stuff happened. But it up and I hope you all like how it turned out. AND THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWD I MADE IT TOO 100 REVIEWS. **

**VIA: is it a good part?**

**Fate in the star: wait what you weren't here for the last couple chap and pop up form no were what your excuses.**

**VIA: I was busy so there. Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5'ds but she dose own the plot and the oc's so on with the story.**

**Unexpected Allies**

**No pov**

Everyone stood in the hallway.

"Okay any ideas on what we should do?" Via asked looking at the others.

"via aren't you the plan master?" Aki questioned.

"Well, the plan master is taking suggestions." She commented back.

"How about we take down Sayer?" Crow squawked everyone glanced at each other.

"Agreed!" they all shouted and ran towards the main part of the building. Right before they could get to Sayer, 4 boys stood in their way.

"So your 4 bitches are still alive." Travis hissed.

"Yes we are thanks for noticing." Via smirked.

"Where's Sayer?" Jack wasted no time getting to the pint.

"You have to get through us!" Mike stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Yusei growled. But this time the girls stood in front of the two groups of boys.

"Alright, that's enough!" Carly snap making everyone notices her for a little girls she had a loud voice.

"Carly right we don't need play ground fighting." Misty snap.

"I think this bickering has gone on enough." Agreed Aki.

"So that mean, no more fighting between the lot of you." Via enforced.

"Why!" the 8 boys growled. But the girls held their ground.

"Because!" the girls yelled back

"We should be helping each other. Sayer played us all. Can't you all see that." Via told them all.

"Ha Sayer never played usssss!"Travis hissed.

"Oh really?" Misty looked at them crossing her arms. The stood tall for a bit the slower realized what had happened in the past years.

"Alright Misty you are right." Mike stated and he walked over to Misty and the other side.

"You were always be a weasel." Travis mocked. The other two boys walked over to the other side.

"I guess that counts us into." Stated Luke and Logan.

"But? But? But?" Travis couldn't believe what was happening he stood there in disbelieve. No one knowing what to say. Crow step towards Travis.

"Hey man, the girls got a point. We shouldn't be fighting." Crow began. Travis hissed at him but Crow stood his grown as the snake and crow eyes locket.

"But what about keepers?" she slowly mumbled.

"Well I'm sure Alex would be perfect for you." Crow smiled at him.

"And sent they all act like 7 years old it will work perfectly." He added.

"Alright you win. Just then more people ran up to the group it was Ruka, and Rua, Mina and Trudge.

"Great back up here." Bruno smiled.

"Bruno this is only Rua and Trudge not many showed up." Sherry informed him.

"So at least some showed up." He wined

"Sorry we're late everyone." Mina apologizes

"Yeah Bruno and Trudge aren't really good speech motivates Rua piped up.

"That alright I think we have plants to take down Sayer." Jack sounded like he purred evilly.

"What about them." Squawked Trudge.

"There on our side now." Via informed him

"So what the play." Trudge asked everyone stop thought and slowly turned and looked at Crow and Via.

"Why do we get singled out?" Via asked Crow quietly.

"Who knows" he stated back he look at her he was wonder if she had a plan. And soon Via did cave.

"Oh! Alright I have one but I don't think any of you would like it." She commented and quickly told her plane.

"NO! NO! NO!" Crow screamed at her.

"Hey that all I have." Via snap at him.

"I'm not putting you in danger again." He squared his conserved.

"Crow does have a point." Yusei commented.

"Yeah well so dose Via" Aik intervened.

"Aki and Via are right." Misty agreed.

"Misty NO!" Kalin snap.

"There is no other way." Carly added

"Carly no and that is final." Jack demanded.

"You know that could work." Trudge was in deep thought.

"Not helping!" The boys growled.

"I know this isn't what you want but this grilsss are right." Travis put in.

"Fine!" they gave in, they weren't happy about but they never there wasn't any other way.

**Fate in the star: Yeah one more chap before it finally ends. And next chap Sayer get his just rewards. So you all should be happy next chap. And thanks for getting me to 100 reviews I love you all. And please REVIEW.**

**Oh next chap you find the name out of the Squeal. And the ending. **

**LOVEZ**


	23. the last chap

**Fate in the star: Hey last chap tear. I know I don't like it to. But this story dose have to come to an end. But the bright side is the sequel is up and running and should be up in about a week. And you all will find the name to the Squeal at the end of the story. So Via will you please.**

**Via: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's but she dose own the plot and the oc's now on to the last chap.**

**VIA POV**

I was lying motionless in Crow arm's as he walked. The other girls were doing the same.

"I don't like this" Crow whispered to me.

"Deal with it." I whispered back. Travis and the other boys were leading the way. Bruno and the other were staying out of sight.

"In here." I heard Travis voice say.

"Hummmm what do we have here." A dark voice asked.

"We brought you the Wolf, Crow, Lynxes, and Arctic fox sprits with their dead keepers." Mike stated to the voice.

"I see? So does that mean they will listen to me." he asked he wasn't convinced.

"Of course." Luke lied.

"They drop them" Sayer ordered them. I felt Crow stiffen. I prayed.

"_Please Crow please just listen, then you can beat the crap out of him."_

Soon I felt the hard floor. I suppress a cry in pain, because that really did hurt.

"Very good boys." I heard the Voice Laugh. "But I'm not convinced." I heard him say after his laughter. I head foot step coming towards me.

"_Shit!" _I thought

"So sprit of the crow, you have no feeling left for the dead girl." He sneered.

"No." I hear Crow say in a low voice.

"good." Was all I heard be for a kick to my stomach. I held a cry in but it was hard, I hope Crow was able to show he didn't fell it. "Humph. Alright I had my fun." He stated turning around and walking away from Crow. I heard crow Exhale.

"Alright let's show those other sprit animal that they don't need such nonsense as keeper." He spat then I heard him gasp "WHAT! Is the meaning of this!" he asked in horror.

"Well Sayer I think your wrong about that!" Kalin spat.

"No Kalin we don't think we KNOW that he is wrong about it!" Crow corrected.

"What are you two think you're playing at?" I heard Sayer furry in his voice.

"This." I heard Aki stand up I slow got up as well and looked at the room. The 8 boys had Sayer surrounded in the center of the room.

"But she was."

"Dead." I finished for him. Nope don't think so but a great actress; yes I am."

" You thought you could control us in to kill them." Jack Growled.

"But our bond with are keeper is strong then you thought. And as you can see you didn't win." Yusei finished.

"You used all of us and now you're done." Travis hissed. The group of boys come closer and closer to Sayer all with the same dark look in their eye. Sayer found an opening a bolted to the door. But Trudge and Bruno stood in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Bruno asked. By the look on Sayer face he was shocked.

"This this can't be happening this….. this." trumped then he smirked.

"You fools! you really think I didn't plan for something like this." He voice held victory. Soon I felt pain; pain I never felt before and I fell to the floor. Screaming.

**No pov**

The boys turned to the girls all of them were screaming as they were in pain. Via, Aki, Carly, Misty, Ruka, Sherry, And Mina were all screaming. The boys panicked as the ran to their keeper side they them self felt nothing that would have brought them pain. Sayer laugh Evil.

"I see you all notices, I found out the Keeper have a psych connection to their Spited by taping it to that with my own abilities I can give them a painful death and you all can't stop it nor fell the pain there in. I'll stop and let them live if you all let me go." He smirked he thought he won. All the males in the room looked at each other than to the girls. Then looked at Sayer. There animal side taking over them.

"You can't hurt them if you're dead." Someone growled darkly.

**Via POV**

I awoke with a start I sat up in a bed.

"How did I?" I asked I look around and saw a sleeping Crow by the bed side. I smiled he looked so sweet, when he's sleeping. But I had an urged to poke him. I looked at him and the temptation grew. I poke him in the forehead.

"Crow." I stated all I got was a snore in return. I giggled. I then poke him on the check.

"Croww." I held his name a tad longer. Still he didn't stir. I sighed I blow a piece of hair out of my face. And then smirked. I drew closer to him. My breath hic up in the back of my throat And soon I was so close I peck him on the lips.

"Crow" I cooed. I drew back and saw a smirk on his face.

"Now that a way you wake a guy up." He told me his eye still closed.

"Don't tell me you were awake the whole time!" I glared at him it didn't work. I knew he couldn't see me still.

"And what if I say I'm not awake and still asleep." He asked I could tell that he was teasing me.

"Then I don't know what I'll do Crow." I sighed with that he got up and sat on the bed with me. he gave me a breath taking smile.

"You could hit me with a pillow." He stated. I smiled.

"Hummm are you wearing your hot pink boxer shorts." I giggled as his face turned red. But before Crow could think of a comeback Rua ran in.

"Guys hurry up Maratha got a surprised for you guys." The boy cried. Me and Crow got up. And left the teal hair boy ran ahead of us. We came in to the leaving room. Everyone was there Yusei with Aki, Jack, Carly, Misty and Kalin; me and Crow sat down as well.

"Anyone got any idea why Martha wants to speak to us?" Misty asked.

"No Clue." Yusei answered her. There was silent as we waited. I looked at Aki and we made eye contacted with Misty and Carly. We all knew something happened and that the guys brought us back here but we knew better then to ask them. Something told us we really didn't want to know and we knew we would never have to worry about Sayer again.

"Sorry for the wait I glad you are all here. So I tell you this now sent the threat has been taking care of and such the girls have no reason to stay here." Martha told us. I was happy but something pain me will I lose Crow. I looked at Crow and he held shock and hurt in his eyes.

"Dose that me, Martha." Crow voice sounded like a cry.

"Don't worry I not going to eases there memory. There too old for that. No what I mean is that Zora is will to take all 8 of you in and you all can go back to that school with each other." She smiled. My hart did flips I can stay with Crow.

"So boys stay out of trouble and take care of the girls. Girls take care of my boys." She smiled and left the room. We all looked at each other. Smile across are faces. We got up and got ready to leave.

**Couple days later no pov **

"You boys are going to be late!" Via yelled knocking on the door. No sound came out from the other side. Via marched and blow a whistle and that got them to jump up.

"What the Hell! I thought we agreed you don't wake us up!" Jack spat.

"Well get an alarm clock you're going to be late." She smiled and left the room.

The girls giggled on their way to school sitting down at their desks waiting for the boys to rush in the girl fingered there new charms the boys gave them sent the other ones were lost. The boys came in they sat down Keeper and Sprit side by side. Across the room Sat Travis, Luke, Logan, and Mike with their new keepers Alex, Emily, Dina, and Janet.

Via, Aki, Carly, And Misty smiled at one another happy that things have become great as they looked at their sprit boys Or now their boyfriends not expecting that something else might happened.

THE END

**Fate in the star: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEW READ AND LIKE THIS STORY. YOU ARE ALL GREAT. **

**VIA: Tell them already.**

**Fate in the star: I'm getting to that, alright the sequels name is called ****sprit switch****. So look for that it should be up in a week or so. So for the last time for this story Via.**

**VIA: please review for fate in the star tell her what you think. Because it make her happy and all that. So please review.**

**PS:**

**Fate in the star: hey sorry but just to clear thing up. yes Sayer died. I just couldn't really write that graphic of a death for him that he deserved. So I that why I left that open so you could play the scene how you want it. But if you all want I will write it in. just asked. **

**LOVEZ**


End file.
